Sick about you
by ariamusicislife
Summary: Kurt a perdu la capacité d'aimé depuis la mort de son copain et se plonge la tete la premiere dans son travail à l'hopital jusqu'au jour où il doit s'occupper d'un patient qui va changer sa vie. Klaine au rendez vous
1. Chapter 1

**Voila ma première fanfiction je vous demande donc un peu d'indulgence car je n'ai jamais écrit avant que des chansons. Mais etant une fan de Glee et en particulier du Klaine et de Chris Colfer et Darren Criss j'ai voulu sauter le pas.**

**J'espère**** pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien j'en ai.**

**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre.**

Disclamer- Glee ne m'apartient pas, ainsi que le klaine malheureusement :(

La nuit tomba d'un coup sur la ville de New York, cependant Kurt ne s'en formalisa pas. Pour lui, le jour et la nuit ne faisait pas grande différence, il travaillait à l'hôpital des qu'il le pouvait, quittant ainsi son appartement vide et froid.

Depuis la mort de son petit ami, il n'avait plus gout à rien. Il ne sortait plus le soir, ne chantait plus et se plongeait la tête la première dans le travail à l'hôpital, le seul endroit où il se sentait, ironiquement, revivre.

Rachel devait se battre et demander à sa secrétaire sans arrêt pour pouvoir le voir. Elle avait espéré qu'au bout de six mois, la douleur se serait apaisée mais Kurt restait encore profondément blessé et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Même les places pour le Fantôme de l'Opéra qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui ne lui avait pas rendu une once de sourire.

Kurt se disait qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin d'être heureux ou souriant de nouveau. Il faisait du bon travail et c'est tout ce qu'on lui demandait finalement. La blessure indélébile qu'il gardait dans le cœur ne regardait que lui.

Il finissait son café pendant la courte pose qu'il avait pu prendre lorsque sa collègue l'appela à rentrer.

« Kurt on a une urgence, une fusillade dans une banque après un braquage. 10 blessés par balle dont 4 critiques et 3 morts. »

«J'arrive. »

Arrivé dans le hall de l'hôpital il vit les brancards s'engouffrer dans différentes salles de l'hôpital. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et entre dans la salle de décontamination avant de se préparer pour le bloc. Une fois habillé de sa combinaison, il fut rejoint par deux collègues près à l'assister, il reconnut Mike, l'un de ses amis avec qui il aimait bien opérer. L'infirmière arriva dans la salle, un dossier en main, l'air fatiguée.

« Vous prenez le patient numéro 3, jeune homme d'environ 23 ans, bonne condition physique, la balle est très proche du cœur, il faut intervenir en urgence. »

Clair et précis, les trois médecins ne perdirent pas de temps et pénétrèrent dans la salle d'opération ou le corps de la victime reposait déjà sur la table, le visage cachais par un drap bleu. L'anesthésiste fit signe que le patient était prêt à être opérer et Kurt s'approcha de la blessure. Il analysa rapidement la situation et se mit au travail avec efficacité et précision, il était le meilleur dans ce domaine. La balle se trouvait en effet très proche du cœur et l'opération fut délicate, mais après deux heures de manipulation, Kurt parvient à extraire la balle et recoudre son patient de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il s'avait que peu de personnes n'appréciait le manque d'esthétique que pouvait avoir une cicatrice. Il s'épongea enfin le front et reposa ses instruments, fatiguée.

En sortant de la salle il aperçut Mike qui lui fit signe de venir.

« Alors un nouveau chanceux qui as pu bénéficier de tes soin. Bon travail Kurt, c'était vraiment délicat. »

« Merci Mike, mais tu as été d'une grande aide tout de même lors de l'hémorragie. »

Les deux collègues continuèrent de parler un bon moment en s'approchant de la machine à café où ils retrouvèrent Mercedes, une infirmière avec qui ils s'entendaient bien également.

« Alors les garçons, dure soirée ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » rit Mike

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'ajouter.

« Je suppose que tu as du avoir pas mal de boulot toi aussi, tout les blessés sans sont sortis ?»

Mercedes pris un café avant de répondre à Kurt.

« Effectivement les familles des blessés commence à arriver en masse et surtout terrifiés. Pour ceux qui est des blessés je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, certains sont encore au bloc et d'autre en examen. Quand est-il du votre ? »

« Kurt s'en est sorti comme un chef, il a de la chance il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. » Mike s'était appuyé sur l'épaule de Kurt pour intensifier ses propos en profitant pour ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeunes qui détestait ça. Mercedes rit de les voir se chamailler. Elle aimait beaucoup Kurt et le voir se relâcher dans des moments comme ça était libérateur. Son regard fut attiré par une blouse blanche qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Oh regardez qui arrive, Kurt ton meilleur ami. » Elle avait dit cela de manière ironique et Kurt avait tout de suite pu identifier la personne avant même de se retourner. Sébastian Smyth était un médecin de sa promotion qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, sauter sur tout ce qui avait des jambes et une queue. Kurt subissait ses diverses techniques de dragues depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Bonjour infirmière, médecin asiatique et … Kurt, j'aurais du me douter que c'était toi avec un cul comme le tiens on ne passe pas inaperçu. » il agrémenta sa phrase d'un sourire lubrique qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Kurt.

Mercedes s'apprêtait à répondre quand un vacarme se fit entendre dans le hall de l'hôpital. Un jeune homme asiatique accompagné d'une petite chinoise en pleurs criait dans tous les coins.

« OU EST-IL ? OU EST BLAINE ? ES QU'IL VA BIEN ? »

Mercedes se ravisa de lancer un pique à Sébastian et se dirigea vers les deux énergumènes

« Désolé les gars le devoir m'appelle. » Elle soupira et accosta les deux personnes.

Kurt de son coté s'était diriger vers le vestiaire afin de récupérer ses affaires, il avait finit sa journée et ne préférait pas rester discuter avec Sébastian, Mike le rejoignit dans la salle et lui proposa de sortir demain soir avec lui pour une soirée qu'un de ses amis organisé. Lorsque Mike utilisa l'argument du « Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un. » Kurt coupa définitivement court à la conversation et sortit avec un signe de tete pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois sortit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux asiatiques de tout à l'heure, accompagné de Mercedes.

« Ah Kurt, ce sont les amis du jeune homme que tu as opéré tout à l'heure, Wes et Tina, peux tu s'il te plait les rassurer. » Mercedes paraissait exaspérée, les deux amis en revanche regardaient Kurt de avec attention, pressés d'entendre une bonne nouvelle.

« Et bien, si c'est bien du même patient que nous parlons alors il va bien, ses courbes sont tout à fait normal et la balle à bien était enlevée. Il devrait vite récupérer.»

Wes et Tina ne parurent pas plus calmes et ils demandèrent bien vite d'une même voix.

« Es qu'on peux le voir ? »

Kurt fut surpris par autant de synchronisation entre les deux jeunes mais répondit tout de même.

« Non, il est en observation pour l'instant et dormira probablement jusqu'à demain matin, je lui ferais passer les premiers tests vers 9 heures vous pourrez passer après. »

« Bien, c'est exactement ce que je vous avez dit, alors maintenant si vous voulez bien quitter cet hôpital je vous prie. » Reprit-Mercedes en rajoutant un signe de main vers la sortit.

Wes et Tina lancèrent un dernier regard à Kurt pour voir s'il était sincère puis quittèrent enfin le bâtiment, apparemment convaincue.

« Désolée Kurt, ils étaient intenable. »

« C'est pas grave Mercy, je les comprends d'être inquiet comme ça.»

Kurt lui fit un bisou sur la joue en signe d'au revoir et repris son chemin jusqu'au parking où il démarra sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de manger quelque chose, il alla directement dans la douche puis se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Après une nuit à refaire le même cauchemar, Kurt se leva au son du réveil et se prépara à une nouvelle journée à l'hôpital. Il ne s'avait même pas quel jour on était et il s'en fichait.

Sa secrétaire l'accueil avec un café qu'il prit volontiers avant de se diriger vers son bureau où Mercedes l'attendait déjà.

« Hey mon chou, comment ça va ? Bien dormi ? Je viens te parler de ton patient, tu sais Blaine Anderson, Quinn l'infirmière de garde de cette nuit m'a dit que tout c'était bien passé. Il s'est réveillé deux fois à cause de sa cicatrice mais c'est bien vite rendormit. Je t'ai apporté son dossier médical complet.»

Kurt écoutait attentivement, il remercia Mercedes, attrapa le dossier et se dirigea vers la chambre 206, près à faire dans un premier temps les tests de vérification après l'opération.

Il croisa Sébastian sur son chemin et l'ignora délibérément mais celui-ci l'arrêta tout de même.

« Dis moi Kurty, tu ne veux pas que je t'assiste avec ton patient, il est sacrement sexy et je ne m'opposerais pas à le manipuler un petit peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et contourna Sébastian avant de continuer son chemin, ce type était vraiment dégoutant.

Il arriva devant la chambre de son patient et toqua dans un premier temps. L'absence de réponse le poussa à ouvrir la porte et à pénétrer dans la chambre. Il resta figé sur le seuil cependant. Sébastian avait raison, il était vraiment sexy, des cheveux noirs et bouclés, un visage paisible et doux et des sourcils étranges mais tellement parfait, ce mec était tout simplement magnifique. Kurt se gifla mentalement, que ce qu'il lui prenait de flasher sur un patient ? c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait un garçon depuis la mort de Matt et … Le souvenir de son copain lui arracha un sanglot et il se remit les idées en place reprenant un masque professionnelle. Il s'approcha de Blaine, captant par la même occasion son odeur délicieuse et entreprit de vérifier ses constantes.

Tout paressait normal. Il approcha sa main de la poitrine du jeune homme dans le but de verifier sa cicatrice mais celui-ci ouvra les yeux à ce moment la avec un petit gémissement adorable que Kurt s'empressa d'effacer de sa mémoire.

« Monsieur Anderson, es que vous m'entendez ? » Kurt avait pris, sans s'en rendre compte une voix douce et presque murmurée. Blaine battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière avant de fixer Kurt, lui révélant ses grands yeux dorés qui le rendirent encore plus magnifique si c'était possible. Kurt cligna dès yeux pour ne pas succomber quand il entendit sa voix rauque d'avoir tant dormit et incroyablement sexy.

« Je … Je crois que oui, … Qui êtes vous ? »

« Je … Je suis votre médecin attitré, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, je vous ai opéré hier soir et je viens vérifier que tout vas bien. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au garçon adorable devant lui qui mordillait ses lèvres appétissantes, il paraissait visiblement inquiet.

« Oh d'accord, … l'infirmière qui c'est occupé de moi cette nuit m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'être tombé sur vous parce que vous étiez le meilleur et aussi le plus beau. » Il termina sa phrase en rougissant également, Kurt fit défiler dans sa tête toute sorte de maladie horrible pour oublier le magnifique être qui se trouvait prés de lui. Il imagina aussi comment il tuerait Quinn qui avait osé dire un truc pareil à son patient. Il reprit un peu de contenance et parla d'une voix qui se voulait neutre et plus distante.

« Oh euh et bien merci de me faire confiance je suppose euh, il se racla la gorge et se rappela pourquoi il s'était approché de son patient dans un premier temps, bien je vais regarder votre cicatrice voire si elle ne s'est pas infectée pendant la nuit, vous permettez ? » Il désigna la chemise d'hôpital de son patient et celui-ci lui sourit d'un souri dévastateur pour Kurt.

« Bien sur allez-y. »

Kurt posa alors sa main délicatement sur le haut de la poitrine de Blaine et commença à déboutonner le haut du pyjama tout en essayant d'oublier le côté excitant de la chose. Il s'arrêta au milieu du ventre se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de descendre plus loin.

Il toucha délicatement les contours de la plaie s'approchant pour mieux voir et sentit Blaine frissonner sous lui.

« Si je vous fais mal dites le moi. »

« Non c'est bon vos mains sont justes … Froides. » Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et continua d'inspecter la plaie, touchant plus que nécessaire la poitrine finement musclé de son patient. Il fut satisfait de la forme de la cicatrice et se redressa tout en prenant soin de s'éloigner de Blaine le plus possible.

« Bien je vous laisse vous rhabiller, la cicatrice est propre c'est une bonne nouvelle, elle sera peu visible. » Kurt ne put s'empêcher de regarder les mains du jeune homme se rhabillait, cachant la peau parfaite de sa vue.

« Cool, vous pensez que je pourrais sortir bientôt ? Parce que, sans vouloir vous vexer je n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux.» Il dit cela avec un sourire tellement adorable que Kurt du se regifler mentalement avant de répondre.

« Si tout ce passe bien, vous pourrez sortir rapidement, on vous garde en observation encore ce soir, vous avez tout de même frôlé la mort. »

« Oh ça ne sera pas la première fois. » Kurt se retourna à l'entente de la voix et aperçut Tina et Wes à l'entrée de la chambre, souriant à leur ami. Il se redit aussitôt et se redressa un peu plus, reprenant une attitude des plus professionnelle.

« Wes, Tina, vous êtes venus ! » Blaine tapa des mains comme un enfant heureux et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ces dents.

Tina et Wes attendirent l'approbation de Kurt qui leur donna d'un mouvement de tête et se précipitèrent vers Blaine lui donnant des baisers sur toute la surface de ses joues. Kurt se recula, attendrit et presque jaloux de ne pas avoir accès à ces joues, il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisies.

« Tu nous as fait peur espèce de fou, que ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Blaine leur sourit mais avant qu'il ne pu parler, Kurt se racla la gorge leur demandant un peu d'attention. Ils se retournèrent tout les trois, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Je repasserais en milieu d'après midi voir si tout vas bien, en attendant c'est Mercedes qui s'occupera de toi, évite de bouger trop et de rire pour ne pas faire sauter les fils de la cicatrice et surtout tu ne te lève pas de ton lit. Oh et il faudra laissez mon patient se reposer un peu dans la journée. » Il dit la dernier phrase en regardant Tina et Wes qui lui adressèrent un grand sourire, mais ils paraissaient bien faible comparé à celui de Blaine qui était ancré sur son visage.

Sur ce, Kurt quitta la chambre pour continuer sa journée.

Mercedes passa une heure apres l'arrivée de Wes et Tina


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre ! Bon je n'ai eu aucune review ;( du coup je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je vais poster ce nouveau chapitre voire s'il vous inspire. On verra bien, mais n'hésitez pas à poster ça fait quand même plaisir et c'est encourageant.**

**Voila j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire.**

Mercedes passa une heure après l'arrivée de Wes et Tina. Il fallait qu'elle change les pansements de son nouveau patient et elle avait demandé pour cela aux deux asiatiques de sortir de la chambre de Blaine.

Une fois les deux amis partis, Mercedes adressa à Blaine un sourire immense pour le mettre en confiance.

« Alors Monsieur Anderson, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Oh bien, très bien, je suis un peu fatigué mais je n'ai mal nulle part. Vous êtes mon infirmière c'est ça ? Mercedes ? »

Mercedes s'approcha de lui munie du matériel dont elle allait avoir besoin et lui adressa un autre sourire, elle trouvait ce garçon charmant.

« Oui c'est bien cela, nous allons faire connaissance tout les deux même si vous n'êtes pas la pour longtemps heureusement pour vous. »

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'installa sur une chaise.

« Je vais vous changer votre pansement, prévenez moi si je vous fais mal. »

Elle souleva ensuite les couvertures et entama la tache qui lui était confiée.

Blaine l'observa faire, son eternel sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait pas vraiment mal à sa cicatrice, juste un léger mal de tête comme il en avait souvent.

« Vous savez je préférerais que vous me tutoyais, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux quand on me vouvoye et qu'on m'appelle monsieur. »

Mercedes lui adressa un regard et rit doucement.

« D'accord Blaine mais alors il en est de même pour toi.»

« Sans problème. »

Après cette gêne passée, Blaine et Mercedes entreprirent de parler plus en profondeur pendant le changement de pansement du bouclé.

« Alors comme ça tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver une vieille dame des braqueurs. C'est vraiment courageux de ta part » entama la jeune femme.

« J'ai un peu agi sans m'en rendre compte en faite, même si je ne regrette pas du tout mon geste je pense que consciemment j'aurais été terrorisé sur place. Comment va-t-elle au faite ? » Dit Blaine avec un rire léger se rappelant des recommandations de son superbe …. Euh de son médecin.

« Elle va bien ne t'en fait pas, elle n'a rien eu du tout et à demandé de tes nouvelles dès ta sortie du bloc, elle voudrait te remercier chaleureusement. »

Blaine se contenta de sourire. Quelque chose le tracassé à présent qu'il avait repensé à son médecin il se rappelait d'avoir vu dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, un sentiment de tristesse intense. De nature curieuse et d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, il n'hésita pas une seconde à interroger son infirmière qui vérifiait maintenant ses constantes.

« Es que tu connais le docteur Hummel personnellement ? »

Mercedes ne paraissait même pas surpris de cette question et se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, pourquoi tu as toi aussi été hypnotisé par ses yeux ? » Dit-elle en riant.

Blaine avait envie de répondre qu'il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qui l'avait hypnotisé mais tout l'homme en lui-même. Cependant il se ravisa de sortir cette pensée sous forme de mots de peur que Mercedes ne le diagnostic comme étant un obsédé.

« Il a l'air triste, je veux dire … ses yeux sont resté plutôt froids. Es qu'il y a eu des morts la nuit dernière ? »

Mercedes perdit soudain son sourire et regarda son patient intensément pour savoir si elle pouvait ou non lui révélait certaines choses.

« Oui, trois personnes sont mortes hier soir, mais tu sais Kurt est triste depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et il n'arrive pas à se sortir de cet état. »

Le cœur de Blaine se serra à cette révélation. Pour les pauvres personnes mortes dans cette banque mais aussi pour Kurt, il détestait la tristesse chez les gens et encore moins chez les hommes aussi beau que Kurt, enfin aussi intelligent que Kurt. Oui car Kurt était son médecin et qu'il serait déplacé d'avoir un crush sur son médecin n'est ce pas. Même si le fantasme du beau docteur en blouse blanche était plutôt fréquent. Blaine venait tout de même de sortir d'une relation.

« Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi ? Que c'est t'il passé ? »

« Ca je te laisse le lui demandé en personne, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Elle lui envoya un nouveau sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu maintenant, je t'apporterais ton repas d'ici une heure et demi. »

Sur ceux, elle tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Blaine l'observa s'en aller, des questions plein la tête à propos de son médecin qu'il brulait à présent d'envie de revoir.

« A tout à l'heure alors. »

« A tout à l'heure Blaine. »

De son cote, Kurt avait vu une dizaine d'autres patients mais sans parvenir à se concentrer réellement. Blaine l'avait complètement retourné à travers ses sourires et sa gentillesse et cela l'effrayé un peu de ressentir ses émotions qu'il croyait mortes. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne connaissait même pas Blaine si ce n'est son visage d'ange et son corps plus que bien fait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne c'était vraiment ridicule.

A l'heure de sa pause de midi, il se dirigea vers le self où il aperçut Mike et … Rachel, qui avait du avoir du temps pour passer le voir. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait montrer et dire, il était vraiment content que Rachel prenne soin de lui et le pousse à se remuer, sans elle il serait probablement encore en boule sous sa couette à manger de la glace et pleurer toute la journée.

Il prit une simple salade et s'avança à la table de ses deux amis. Des qu'elle l'aperçut, Rachel lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Hey mon chou comment ca va ? »

« Ca va et toi ? Tu as pu te libérer de ta séance photo promotionnelle ? »

« Et oui, Sam a réussi à faire durer ça le moins longtemps et je me retrouve avec l'après midi de libre car Finn à un entretien d'embauche toute l'après midi. » Rachel faisait en effet son petit bout de chemin sur Broadway et préparait en ce moment la pièce tant attendue de Funny Girl.

« Formidable, il ne m'en a pas parlé, dans qu'elle boite ? » Finn étant le demi-frère de Kurt, ce dernier était étonné qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de cet entretien.

« Dans un lycée entant que prof de Maths, il ne l'a su que ce matin enfaite. »

La discussion continua dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mercedes en panique totale.

« KURT ! Kurt on a un problème avec le patient de la 206. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. »

Le sang de Kurt ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il associa le numéro de la chambre avec le nom du patient qui s'y trouvé. Blaine avait un problème.

**Et oui je viens d'arreter à un endroit critique. C'est pour vous motiver à me laisser une review savoir si vous voulez savoir la suite.**

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**OUI ! Elles sont arrivées,... Mes premières review merci beaucoup ! j'ai fais une danse de al joie dans tout le salon quand je les ai lues.**

**Alors pour répondre aux questions, je compte poster un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche probablement mais si je peux d'avantage je ne me priverais pas :) au niveau du nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas vraiment cela dépendra vraiment de mon inspiration. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et je suis aussi contente de vous avoir fait patienter après la fin du dernier chapitre (rire sadique !) A chaque fois que j'écris je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Chris Colfer en blouse blanche et Darren Criss en pyjama d'hôpital et croyait moi il n'y a rien de plus sexy que ça ! Aussi spéciale dédicace à LePinguAmoureux, j'ai adoré ta double review ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bon j'arrète de vous embêter peut être que vous voulez savoir la suite. !**

**Je tiens juste à préciser que je ne suis pas médecin donc que je ne connais pas vraiment le nom des médicaments et des maladies. N'en soyez pas offensé mais je vais probablement inventer des noms de maladie et autres enfin ... :)**

Sans même regarder en arrière, Kurt se précipita vers l'ascenseur puis dans le couloir du deuxième étage et enfin dans la chambre de Blaine suivi de Mercedes. Quinn était déjà là, occupée à essayer de calmer le patient. En effet, Blaine convulsait sur son lit d'hôpital, en proie à une véritable attaque de tremblements et d'angoisse. Kurt frissonna à la vue de son protégé souffrir mais se reprit bien vite. Il attrapa une seringue de calmants et s'approcha de Blaine, il entreprit de lui parler d'une voix douce longtemps enfouie dans sa gorge tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à piquer le bras du bouclé.

« Monsieur Anderson ? Blaine ? Es que tu m'entends ? C'est le docteur Hummel on va arrêter les convulsions d'accord Blaine, je veux juste que tu essaye de te détendre un maximum et que tu ne panique pas d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. »

Pendant son discours, Kurt avait réussit à piquer Blaine et celui-ci ce calmait doucement, les yeux rivés sur Kurt, une lueur d'incompréhension et de panique dans les pupilles petit à petit apaisé par la voix chaleureuse de son médecin. Il avait, dans sa crise, attrapé le bras gauche de Kurt et ne semblait pas près à le lâcher.

Mercedes et Quinn affichèrent un sourire étonné en entendant une telle intonation dans la voix de Kurt mais ne firent pas de commentaires. Mercedes se dirigea vers les machines branchées à Blaine et parue inquiétée.

« Sa tension est basse Kurt il faudrait lui administrer un médicament. »

Kurt regardait toujours Blaine et parla d'une voix calme.

« Mettez le sous perfusion de 33 ml ca devrait augmenter la tension, pour le reste on ne fait rien pour l'instant, je dois être sur de ce qu'il a avant d'administrer un traitement. »

Mercedes acquiesça et, aidée de Quinn, elles installèrent la perfusion tout en observant le comportement de Kurt et de Blaine toujours accroché à son bras.

« Blaine, écoute moi j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il c'est passé avant que tu ne te mettes à convulser. »

« Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais un peu mal à la tête, rien d'inhabituel et puis ma vue est devenue un peu flou et j'avais la tête qui tourne. Ca doit être la fatigue ! »

« Tu as souvent mal à la tête ? »

« Oui, assez souvent, de temps en temps je dois m'asseoir pour reprendre mes esprits parce que tout est flou autour de moi. En général je prends un Doliprane est ça passe. »

Kurt se mit à réfléchir rapidement, clairement les symptômes n'étaient pas normaux, un simple mal de tête n'entrainait pas des convulsions sans quelque chose de caché derrière. Son regard se baissa sur la main de Blaine qui avait desserré sa prise légèrement mais qui restait attaché à Kurt. Un minuscule sourire d'attendrissement atteint ses lèvres mais disparut aussitôt. Cependant, il n'échappa pas à Blaine qui retrouva une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« Je … Je me sens un peu fatigué. »

« Tu peux dormir, c'est le mieux, mais par contre tu vas devoir me rendre mon bras. »

Blaine sourit un peu plus et relâcha enfin le bras de son médecin avec un air désolé.

« Je ne risque rien pas vrai ? »

« Je … Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu ressortes au plus vite de cet hôpital je te le promets. »

« Merci. » Puis Blaine s'assoupit dans un bâillement qui fit craquer Kurt. Il était vraiment inquiet par rapport à cette possible maladie qui rongeait Blaine. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la chambre.

« Mercedes, je veux que tu reste dans les environs de sa chambre au cas où. Tu pourras lui faire une prise de sang d'ici 1 heures afin de l'analyser. Et tiens moi au courant de tout, je vais voir Mike. »

Mercedes lui offrit un hochement de tête agrémenté d'un sourire et se dirigea vers le poste des infirmières. Kurt lui rejoignit son bureau qu'il partageait avec Mike, espérant que L'asiatique avait finit son diner. En l'attendant, il entreprit de noter sur un tableau tout les symptômes de Blaine afin d'y voir un peu plus claire.

Ses pensées s'enchainait à une allure folle dans sa tête tandis qu'il plongeait dans toutes ses connaissances pour comprendre ce que Blaine pouvait bien avoir. De toute évidence, le jeune homme était déjà malade avant car une balle dans la poitrine n'aurait pas causé de convulsions. A moins qu'il n'ait accidentellement déréglé quelque chose en opérant, à prés tout il avait déjà raté des opérations et … La panique montait en lui, irrévocablement, son souffle se fit plus erratique et il dut s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber, en proie à un malaise. Et s'il avait déclenché la maladie de Blaine ?

Mike débarqua dans le bureau l'air inquiet, il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Kurt et s'approcha de lui doucement, posant sur son épaule une main réconfortante. Il savait très bien comment son ami réagissait et il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes avant de comprendre en regardant les notes au tableau que Blaine avait un réel problème.

« Kurt ? Kurt, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute pas vrai ? Ton opération était parfaite. »

Kurt n'avait pas relevé la tête, au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer pour la santé du jeune homme.

« Ecoute, Mercedes ta donné son dossier médicale, on va regarder ses antécédent ensemble et travailler sur son cas d'accord ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et se redressa enfin, adressant un regard bordé de larmes à son ami. Il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier. Mike à ses cotés, ils entreprirent de décortiquer les feuilles de papier dans l'espoir de trouver des symptômes récurrents. Mike, qui avait sentit des le début l'intérêt grandissant pour ce patient de la part de son collègue, entreprit de prendre la parole afin de mettre au claire les éléments apportés par le dossier.

« Vaccin à jour, pas de séjour à l'hôpital, maladie banale de l'enfance…. Il n'y a rien qui cloche pour l'instant. »

« Attends, intervint Kurt qui avait tourné la page, le mal de tête semble récurrent, apparemment le médecin traitant à attribué ça à l'hérédité de sa mère, elle aussi victime de migraine. Et la je vois qu'il a des troubles du sommeil et des crises d'angoisses à répétition. » Il se leva aussitôt et inscrivit ces trois nouveaux éléments au tableau.

« A quoi tu penses ? Quelque chose dans le cerveau ? Tumeur peut être ? »

Kurt frémit à ce mot qu'il détestait tant. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Blaine n'était pas atteint d'une tumeur parce que si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas l'opérer.

« Mercedes va m'apporter une prise de sang, nous en sauront plus après les résultats des tests. »

« Kurt, si il a une tumeur, je pourrais m'en occuper tu sais.» Mike s'était levé et s'était approché de son ami dans l'intention de lui apporter un soutient physique. Mais le châtain se dégagea rudement.

« ARRETE AVEC CE MOT !, cria Kurt plus fort que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Les larmes montèrent soudainement dans ses yeux et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de nouveau. Mike le regarda compatissant, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Kurt laissa fuir son regard, incapable de regarder son ami maintenant alors que sa réaction lui faisait honte. Puis il partit rapidement du bureau vers les toilettes de l'étage où il s'enferma pour pleurer. Pourquoi était-il si émotif ? Avant l'arrivé de Blaine, il n'avait aucun problème à rester de marbre, les maladies glissant sur lui sans l'atteindre et les mauvaises nouvelles d'un décès bien que pénible à annoncer ne le chamboulait pas autant. Il avait à présent peur de foirer quelques choses dans son diagnostic et que ce garçon bouclé si souriant et heureux de vivre en subisse les conséquences. C'était ridicule, pensa t'il, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il aille faire tout les tests possible pour savoir de quoi souffrait Blaine et pouvoir le sauver avant de le voir partir et continuer sa vie loin de lui. De cette façon peut être retrouverait t'il cet état morose dans lequel il s'était enfermé et avec lequel il avait appris à vivre.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il se décida à sortir de la cabine. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues marqués par la trainée de ses larmes, un bon coup d'eau sur le visage eu l'utilité de lui remettre les idées en place et de le sortir des toilettes avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le labo. Qu'importe toutes ses questions sur ses émotions ou sur son état actuel, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant s'était Blaine et sa santé.

Mercedes entra dans la chambre 206 une demi-heure plus tard afin d'effectuer la prise de sang demandée par Kurt. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant le beau brun toujours endormi et plus pale que ce matin. Pour une raison qui les dépassaient tous, Blaine avait apporté avec lui et son grand sourire un air nouveau dans le service qui avait fait du bien à tout le monde. Kurt le premier. La jeune infirmière avait été agréablement surprise de constater le changement de comportement qu'avait adopté le châtain à l'égard du patient. Elle ne l'avait plus vu comme ça depuis bien trop longtemps et ce minuscule pas en avant lui laissait pensé que peut être son ami était enfin prés à aller de l'avant et faire son deuil.

Elle s'approcha du lit et fut surprise de constater l'expression du visage de Blaine. Même dans son sommeil et malade, il parvenait à conserver un sourire calme et apaisant. Elle sourit à son tour et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, décidément ces derniers étaient irrésistible au touché. Elle procéda à sa prise de sang puis retira l'aiguille du bras du bouclé. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle remit une dose dans la perfusion et vérifia la tension toujours basse mais moins alarmante.

Arrivé au labo d'analyse, elle trouva directement Kurt occupé à coucher sur du papier tout ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Elle savait que Kurt était stressé mais qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle lui en parle sous prétexte de le voir se braquer face à elle. Aussi elle déposa le flacon de sang devant le nez et repartit discrètement. Elle sourit toute fois à l'entente du petit merci prononcé par la voix cristalline de son ami.

Kurt attrapa le flacon et entreprit ses recherches rejoint par Mike, tout en espérant qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une simple infection sans incidence ou même d'un rhume …. On peut toujours rêver.

Cependant, les résultats qu'il obtient après deux heures de travail lui apparurent plus alarmant.

**Et voila, je refais le coup de la fin suspense, je sais c'est méchant :) **

**mais en échange je vous donne un petit spoiler pour la suite puisque Evil Sébastian va venir nous rendre une nouvelle visite et il y aura probablement une légère odeur de citron ...**

**JE n'en dis pas plus, à la semaine prochaine :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, et oui je poste un samedi plus tot qu'un dimanche parce que je ne serais pas la demain du coup c'est un peu une avant première :) **

**Je suis vraiment contente de vous voir ajouter mon histoire en favoris et de m'envoyer des reviews trop mignonne :) Ne soyez pas trop déçu pour les plus emballé d'entre vous qui pensez qu'il y aurait un vrai lemon dans ce chapitre, c'est un début ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va venir et plutôt de manière importante. :) **

**Par rapport au Kurtbastian, j'avoue que je trouve ce couple mignon mais il n'y a que du Klaine dans mon cœur ! Cependant dans cette histoire, Sebastian pourrait bien s'approcher un peu trop près de nos deux chéris dans les prochains chapitres ... Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**ENJOY **

Cependant, les résultats qu'il obtient après deux heures de travail lui apparurent plus alarmant.

Lorsque Mike était arrivé avec les résultats du test cellulaire, un aire grave sur le visage, Kurt avait prié de toute ses forces pour que les taux de globules soit normaux. Il avait involontairement fermé les yeux et serrés les poings à s'en rendre les phalanges encore plus blanches que d'ordinaire.

« Kurt, il va falloir faire un IRM.»

Mike regardait avec inquiétude son ami qui avait ouvert les yeux brusquement en l'entendant parler. Il attrapa la feuille des résultats et parcouru la série de phrases annonciatrice de nouvelles peu réjouissante.

Blaine avait besoin d'une IRM.

Blaine avait besoin d'une IRM pour voir ce qui n'allait pas dans son cerveau.

Blaine avait un putin de trop grands amas de cellules dans le sang qui pourraient être cancéreuses et Kurt se retient de ne pas laisser sortir un cri de désespoir.

Parce que si Blaine avait une tumeur, il ne pourrait pas l'opérer.

« Prépare le patient pour l'IRM, on lui fait passer dans une heure. »

« Kurt es que ça … »

« OUI Mike ça va, maintenant excuse moi j'ai besoin de me rafraichir un petit peu. »

Kurt se détesta encore une fois pour s'en prendre ainsi à son ami qui ne pensait qu'à le soutenir, mais il savait qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il sortit précipitamment du laboratoire et faillit renverser Quinn sur son passage. La jolie blonde l'arrêta par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Il est réveillé Kurt, tu devrais aller le voir il est plutôt angoissé.»

L'ennuie, c'est que Kurt ne voulait pas voire Blaine, il ne voulait pas être confronté à ses yeux ridiculement parfait ni à son sourire angélique et encore moins se forger encore plus de souvenir avec cet homme qui pourrait mourir entre ses doigts. Un de plus.

Mais le châtain devait être masochiste car il se dirigea droit vers la chambre 206 et l'ouvrit doucement.

« Hey » lui envoya Blaine, un pale sourire sur le visage.

Il paressait vraiment fatigué et affaiblit mais se redressa tout de même pour accueillir son médecin.

« Hey … euh comment te sens tu ? » Il en était venu au tutoiement lors de la crise de Blaine et Kurt avait tout naturellement continué sur cette voie.

« Ca va un peu mieux, je n'ai plus trop mal à la tête mais je me sens fatigué. »

Kurt c'était approché du lit, un regard compatissant inscrit dans ses yeux bleus. Il vérifia les constantes, machinalement, et baissa la dose dans la perfusion, Blaine ayant retrouvé une tension acceptable. Il n'osait pas le regarder et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne s'avait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait écouté Quinn. Il se torturait les méninges pour sortir de cette situation embarrassante mais Blaine qui ne pouvait visiblement pas contenir un flot de parole plus de deux minutes lança la conversation.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que j'ais ? » Blaine avait hésité à tutoyer son médecin mais sa position face à lui l'en dissuada, il ne se sentait jamais gêné ou embarrassé, pourtant avec Kurt il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

« Nous allons te faire passer un test d'ici une heure et nous en sauront plus après ça. »

« D'accord …. Es que vous pensez que mon ami Wes pourrait me ramener ma guitare ? Je sais que nous sommes dans un hôpital mais ça me permet de me détendre vraiment. »

Kurt posa enfin le regard sur lui et fut immédiatement capté par le regard curieux et pénétrant du bouclé. Il se rapprocha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte du lit et se mit à triturer le fil de la perfusion pour se donner bonne conscience. Imaginer Blaine avec une guitare en train de chanter n'importe quelle chanson le fit sourire intérieurement.

« Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, il y a deux semaines un de nos patient à ramené sa clarinette et en jouait toute la journée. On a bien faillit devenir fou, mais une guitare est beaucoup moins bruyante…. Enfin à moins qu'elle soit électrique. » Rajouta t'il pince sans rire.

Blaine rit de manière si adorable que Kurt ne put empêcher le rouge de couvrir ses joues.

« Ahah non ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une acoustique. Mais si je vous casse les oreilles un jour, n'hésitez pas à venir me bâillonner. C'est ce que finit par faire Wes quand je chante pendant ces révisions. »

« Wes ? C'était le garçon asiatique ? »

« Oui c'est bien lui, c'est mon meilleur ami et également mon colocataire avec Tina. Nous habitons ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant pour nos études. »

« Et quel genre d'études es que tu fais ? »

« Je suis à la NYADA, c'est une école d' …. »

« ART ! Oui je sais, j'y suis également allé pendant une année. Enfin, avant de me diriger vers la médecine. »

« Ouah c'est incroyable, vous devez avoir une voix fantastique j'aimerais bien vous entendre chanter un jour. Mais que ce qui vous à fait changer d'avis aussi radicalement. »

« Oh c'est une histoire un peu compliqué, mon père à eu cet arrêt cardiaque un jour et je me sentais tellement impuissant alors j'ai voulu faire médecine et me voila. »

« Oh je suis désolé, pour votre père. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est encore en vie. » Et Kurt agrémenta cette dernière phrase d'un demi sourire qui dura bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il c'était habitué à donner. Parler avec Blaine était si naturel et agréable, il se sentait revivre, littéralement. Il c'était retrouvé sans vraiment savoir comment assis sur le lit de Blaine et sa main reposait à quelques centimètre de celle plus petite du bouclé. Il était perdu à présent, dans une bulle hermétique à la fraicheur apaisante, ses pensées étaient toutes focalisées sur cet homme beau et adorable qui se trouvait devant lui. Il en venait presque à tout oublié de l'extérieur.

Et Blaine le remarqua, et il se félicita de voire sur le visage sans défauts de son médecin, un sourire illuminateur. Il commença cependant à se sentir bizarre et ses yeux se plissèrent. Sa vision se fit plus trouble et sa tête se mit à tourner. Kurt avait sentit le changement soudain de comportement de Blaine et se rapprocha de lui, quelques peu inquiet.

« Blaine, es que ça va ? »

Le bouclé ne lui répondit pas, il avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et commencé à se balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible. Il paraissait complètement ailleurs et coupé du monde réel. Kurt lui attrapa les épaules et lui parla plus fort.

« Blaine, c'est moi Kurt, es que tu m'entends ? »

« Non arrêtez, laissez moi tranquille, je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne vois plus bien, je ne vois rien»

Le châtain posa une main sur son front et fut choqué d'y sentir une intense chaleur, la fièvre était montée d'un coup. Il agit immédiatement sur la perfusion en y ajoutant une dose importante de paracétamol et appela en renfort Mercedes qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Cette dernière lança à Kurt un regard inquiet avant de récupérer dans la salle de bain un gant de toilette mouillé. Elle parvint jusqu'à Blaine et lui passa la serviette sur le front pour le rafraichir tandis que Kurt lui attrapait doucement les épaules pour le placer en position allongée.

Blaine continué à marmonner et se tenir la tête, Kurt lui administra donc un nouveau somnifère plus puissant que le premier pour permettre à son patient de stopper la douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que lui et Mercedes soutenaient toujours Blaine pour ne pas qu'il s'agite trop, le bouclé plongea dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve qui ralenti considérablement sa respiration qui avait pris une tournure erratique.

« Kurt, es que je le prépare quand même pour l'IRM ? »

« Oui, plus tôt on le diagnostiquera, plus tôt on pourra le soigner. Il devrait dormir pendant deux heures, tu l'amèneras d'ici là. »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir auparavant passé une main furtivement sur le front de son patient pour y replacer une mèche. Mercedes ne se formalisa pas de sa froideur car elle savait que Kurt avait repris sa casquette médecin professionnel qu'il avait légèrement soulevée un peu plus tôt pour discuter avec Blaine. Elle passa ses doigts dans les boucles du jeune homme et entreprit de le préparer pour l'IRM imminente.

Kurt se précipita dans le bureau où Mike travaillait encore sur un imposant volume intitulé « Maladie rares et historique du cerveau. ». Il leva les yeux pour découvrir un Kurt terriblement tendu inscrivant sur le tableau de nouveaux mots inquiétant. Fièvre, hallucinations/confusion, trouble de la vue. Le châtain se recula ensuite, les yeux rivés sur son écriture, farfouillant au plus profond de sa mémoire ce que pouvait bien cacher tout ces symptômes.

« Ok je suis avec toi sur ce cas mais avant je vais nous chercher deux cafés parce que te connaissant je préfère prendre mes précautions au cas où tu déciderais de m'attaquer. » Mike attendit dix secondes que Kurt lui envoie un regard espiègle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils plaisantaient un petit peu mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et resta concentré sur son problème. L'asiatique pris donc la porte et se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

Il n'avait attendu que ça pour rentrer. Sébastian ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant de se diriger droit vers Kurt et laissa outrageusement glisser son regard sur le postérieur de ce dernier avant de le rejoindre à ses cotés, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Que ce que tu veux Smyth ? »

« Hormis ton corps beaucoup trop désirable pour rester décemment cacher par cette blouse ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, abrège, » soupira Kurt, exaspère par cette espèce de singe mal élevé.

« Le patron veux que je te seconde sur ton cas. »

Cela suffit à faire tourner la tête de Kurt à 90 degrés, lui valant un mal de cou qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de calmer. Il envoya un regard glacé à son collègue, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

« QUOI ? C'est une blague ? Mike me seconde déjà sur ce cas. »

« Plus maintenant mon chou, Mike va être appelé dans l'aile des maladies exotiques, on a un nouveau cas étrange et il est un spécialiste. Mais je me réjouis grandement de nos futurs tête à tête. » Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres du grand jeune homme et il lança à Kurt un regard lubrique et subjectif. Ce à quoi Kurt répondit par une imitation parfaite de quelqu'un en train de vomir.

« Je ne suis pas la pour rigoler Sébastian, un patient est en danger. »

« Un patient qui selon les rumeurs que j'ai pu entendre te tient très à cœur. »

« Bien sur que non, c'est un patient c'est tout et il faut le soigner. » Kurt se retourna sèchement vers le tableau pour que Sébastian ne voit pas le rougissement qui avait pris possession de ses joues décidément bien trop de fois c'est dernière 24h.

Sébastian en profita pour passer ses bras autour des hanches minces du médecin et le serra étroitement en lui susurrant à l'oreille.

« T'inquiète pas bébé, moi aussi je serais dans tout mes états quand je déshabillerais ce petit bouclé pour lui appliquer de la crème. Quand il sera guérit on pourra se faire un petit plan à trois ensemble. C'est bon pour le cœur tu savais ? » Il déposait des baisers dans les cheveux de Kurt tout en caressant son ventre de plus en plus bas.

Kurt qui avait d'abord était trop surprit, réagit enfin et se dégagea du brun lui assignant au passage un coup de coude dans les cotes qui eu pour effet de faire reculer Sébastian.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à le toucher, pose un seul de tes doigts perfides sur son corps et je pratiquerais sur toi une autopsie avant même que tu ne sois mort.»

Sébastian se contenta de sourire narquoisement et se dirigea vers son bureau en attrapant au passage le dossier de Blaine et le livre auparavant lu pas Mike.

« On se retrouve à l'IRM bébé. »

Kurt ne répondit même pas et retourna à son travail en évitant de penser à cette sale limace de Sébastian. Le seul point positif c'était que son collègue, aussi détestable qu'il pouvait être, avait fait ses preuves plus d'une fois en tant que médecin.

1h30 plus tard, Mercedes vint le voir pour le lancement de l'IRM.

**Et voila pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et oui j'aime les fins un peu suspense !**

**Alors comment va se passer la collaboration de Kurt et Sebastian au chevet de Blainou ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on en apprendra un peu plus sur le passé de Kurt et ... Il y aura un baiser échangé ! SI SI SI !**

**Sinon je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fan fiction en parallèle, c'est une CrissColfer par contre, ça vous tente ?**

**A dimanche prochain et surtout laissez une review pour me donner vos avis mais aussi vos idées sur les deux personnes qui échangerons un baiser...**

**BISOUS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oulala désolée, je poste lundi au lieu de dimanche, …. Enfin il est minuit mais bon !**

**Alors voila la suite, je n'ai pas eu de reviews cette semaine, ça m'a un peu deçus mais pas arrêtée pour autant. Il vaut mieux pas de reviews que des mauvaises pas vrai ?**

**Bon allez Enjoy !**

1h30 plus tard, Mercedes vint le voir pour le lancement de l'IRM.

Blaine somnolait plus qu'il ne dormait dans son lit lorsqu'il le sentit en mouvement sous lui. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et il avait une nausée plutôt dérangeante qui ne voulait décidément pas le quitter, cependant il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il pu ainsi voir Mercedes qui poussait vigoureusement son lit dans les couloirs vert claire de l'hôpital.

« Ou allons nous ? » Sa voix sortit plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

« Oh tu es réveillé ! Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, je t'emmène faire une petite IRM, tu retrouveras le docteur Hummel la bas qui t'expliquera tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. » Mercedes lui passa une énième main dans les cheveux et redirigea son regard vers l'avant.

A l'entente du nom Hummel, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu, il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient pu avoir avant sa crise et c'était sans aucun doute la première fois dans son entière vie qu'il ressentait une telle connexion avec quelqu'un. Parler avec Kurt avait quelque chose de naturel et de vraiment agréable. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, lui parler encore.

Kurt finit rapidement sa tasse de café et jeta le gobelet dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva. Il pressait le pas pour ne pas être rattrapé par ce navet de Sébastian qui avait visiblement pris comme objectif de le coller dans tous ses faits et gestes. Heureusement il avait réussi à le semer aux toilettes et il espérait bien qu'ils resteraient séparés pour qu'il puisse voire Blaine à l'IRM seul sans que Sébastian ne ramène sa fraise.

Il poussa les portes de la salle d'IRM et régla les machines avant l'arrivée imminente de son patient qu'il avait déjà envie de revoir après deux heures.

Il n'attendit pas cinq minutes avant que Mercedes ne rentre avec le bouclé, tout les deux en grandes conversations sur il ne savait quel film. Il croisa le regard de Blaine et aussitôt celui-ci lui adressa un sourire pétillant, lui faisant presque oublier qu'il était malade.

« Alors ? Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? Dormir t'as fait du bien ? » Interrogea Kurt en s'approchant du lit. Mercedes s'était éloignée pour finir le réglage des machines, laissant le loisir à Kurt de rassurer Blaine sur l'examen qui l'attendait.

« Je crois que ça va, j'ai toujours un peu mal à la tête mais rien d'insurmontable. Es que vous allez vraiment me mettre dans cette énorme chose blanche ? » Blaine lançait des regards inquiet vers l'imposante machine dans le fond de la pièce. Voire cette chose dans les films lui suffisait amplement, il aurait préfère en rester éloigné.

« Oui mais ne t'en fait pas, elle n'a encore jamais mangé personne. Ecoute je pourrais te parler quand tu feras le test même si je ne pourrais pas rester dans la même salle. Et au moindre problème on arrête tout et on te sort de la, tu vois ? Pas de raison de t'inquiéter. » Blaine parut convaincu puisqu'il afficha un regard déterminé à l'attention de Kurt.

« Allons voire ce qu'il y a dans ma tête ! » scanda t'il un poing en l'air comme si il entamait une révolution. Ce geste fit sourire Kurt et il se retint même de pouffer de rire face au petit brun trop sexy pour son propre bien qui trouvait encore le moyen de faire le pitre.

Ce fut ce moment que Sébastian choisit pour faire son entrée dans la salle. Il fit battre les portes tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit, un sourire en coin. Blaine le regarda intéressé de ses grands yeux dorés, trouvant ce docteur là aussi plutôt mignon bien que très loin derrière Kurt. Ce dernier, en voyant le sourire adressé à son rival, ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux.

« Salut toi, Blaine c'est bien ça ? Je suis le docteur Sébastian Smith et je vais assister Kurt sur ton cas. » Il tendit sa main vers Blaine et celui-ci la serra brièvement tout en lui disant un grand bonjour.

Kurt foudroya Sébastian du regard, cet imbécile pouvait totalement changer d'attitude quand il passait en mode drague, bien qu'avec Kurt il avait toujours était grossier il affichait face à Blaine une facette toute à fait poli et charmante. Dieu qu'il le détestait. Blaine n'échappa pas aux regards entre les deux docteurs et pris note d'en parler plus tard avec Mercedes ou même Kurt.

« Allez debout beau gosse, vas t'installer sur la couchette pour qu'on puisse commencer l'examen » sourit Sébastian en tendant à nouveau sa main vers Blaine pour l'aider à se relever. Blaine resta une seconde hésitant pour observer Kurt mais celui-ci continuait de fixer Sébastian, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Alors Blaine s'accrocha au bras du brun et se hissa en avant se rendant compte maintenant à quel point il se sentait faible et comment sa tête lui tournait. Il vacilla une fois sur ses deux pieds.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kurt se précipite et le soutienne en passant ses deux bras sous ses aisselles par derrière. Blaine apprécia l'odeur qu'il commençait à connaitre et aimer venir se rependre autour de lui. La proximité du corps de Kurt contre le sien le rassura et l'apaisa considérablement. Il leva les yeux vers Sébastian qui lui haussait les sourcils face à Kurt.

« Intéressant, c'est la première fois que je te vois réagir aussi vite Hummel. » lança sarcastiquement Sébastian.

« Encore heureux puisque tu n'avais pas l'air très efficace. Maintenant soit un bon assistant et va préparer les machines pendant que j'aide Blaine à s'installer.»

« C'est ça, à charge de revanche pour celle la Hummel. »

Sébastian lança un dernier regard charmeur à Blaine puis il s'éloigna dans la pièce adjacente pour lancer les ordinateurs de contrôle. Kurt, toujours très proche de Blaine, le fit tourner doucement dans ses bras pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, Oui, enfin je veux bien de votre aide quand même parce que mes jambes sont en coton aujourd'hui, réussit à sourire Blaine, qu'es ce que le docteur Smith à voulu dire par le à charge de revanche ? »

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça d'accord, pour l'instant tu dois te concentrer sur ta santé, le docteur Smith est juste extrêmement jaloux que je sois meilleur que lui. » Il murmura la dernière phrase sachant tout à fait que c'était toute à fait puéril mais quitte à jouer contre Sébastian, tout les coups étaient permit. Blaine rit doucement et s'appuya un peu plus sur les épaules de Kurt, accrochant ses mains aux coudes de son médecin. Mercedes s'approcha des deux hommes et passa un bras autour des hanches de Blaine. Kurt lâcha un peu le bouclé et passa à son tour un bras autour de ses hanches. Ils marchèrent doucement vers la table blanche et aidèrent Blaine à s'y allonger. Celui ci retrouva une once de panique dans les yeux tandis que Mercedes s'éloignait pour le fond de la salle. Kurt qui s'apprêtait à se retourner également, capta son appréhension et ne put s'empêcher de trouver encore une fois ce garçon adorable.

Il posa sa main sur le haut de la poitrine de Blaine et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

« Hey, tout vas bien ce passer d'accord, je te le promets. »

« Pinky promesse ?» dit Blaine en tendant son petit doigt, un sourire légèrement forcé sur le visage.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire et de lever les yeux au ciel d'amusement, se surprenant lui-même, il attrapa le doigt de Blaine avec le sien et lui serra.

« Pinky promesse ! » Puis il se retourna vers la salle où Sébastian était partit quelques minutes plus tard. Blaine fixa le plafond, respirant le plus calmement possible.

Sébastian dévisagea Kurt quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce mais ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait face à l'ordinateur. Il attrapa le micro.

« Blaine, es que tu m'entends ? »

« Oui »

« Parfait, je vais lancer la machine maintenant, tu vas y entrer, surtout ne panique pas tout vas bien se passer. »

Il actionna un bouton qui déclencha la couchette de Blaine, le faisant entrer dans la machine doucement jusqu'à ce que la moitié de son corps ne soit plus visible.

Le silence était présent tandis que la machine entamait les divers examens que Kurt et Sébastian avaient programmés, et Kurt était reconnaissant envers son collègue de savoir se taire quand il le fallait de temps en temps.

« Ce ne sera plus très long Blaine, encore quelques secondes. »

Kurt vit Blaine acquiescer à l'écran et il sourit de nouveau (décidément) ce qui n'échappa pas à Sébastian qui ne pouvait finalement pas se taire pour de bon.

« Ouah Hummel, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois rire depuis au moins six mois. Je savais bien que je te faisais de l'effet. A moins que tu ne pense à se qu'on pourra faire toi, moi et le petit bouclé une fois que …. »

« Sébastian ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ferme là ! »

Le brun resta bouche bée face à la phrase de Kurt et ne put rien répondre d'autre. Kurt avait appuyé sur le bouton de fin de l'IRM, et la banquette commençait à sortir de la machine avec un Blaine toujours allongé dessus mais visiblement soulagé de la fin de l'examen. Kurt se leva pour rejoindre Mercedes qui avait déjà atteint Blaine et l'aidait à se relever.

« Imprime les radios et place les dans la salle de réunion, on les étudie dans dix minutes. » lança Kurt à Sébastian sans même se tourner vers lui.

Blaine s'appuya sur le bras de Mercedes pour avancer vers son lit qui lui paru vraiment loin alors qu'il ne devait être qu'à cinq mètres. Il sourit à Kurt quand celui-ci apparut à nouveau pour l'aider à rejoindre son lit. Il profita du contact encore une fois et ne pu s'empêcher d'inspirer fortement l'odeur délicieuse de son médecin avant d'être contraint de le lâcher une fois dans son lit. Si il avait pu il l'aurait gardé contre lui, Blaine mourrait d'envie de lui faire un câlin, il était en général du genre à faire des câlins à tout et n'importe quoi mais il se retrouvait encore une fois bloqué face à Kurt.

« Nous allons étudier les radios maintenant, toi, tu vas te reposer pendant ce temps d'accord. »

Blaine hocha vigoureusement de la tête pour montrer son accord, Mercedes rit doucement face à son meilleur ami et ce gamin adorable qui se dévoraient des yeux l'un l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Allez mon chéri, on laisse le docteur Hummel travailler et on retourne dan ta chambre. » la jeune femme poussa le lit par la porte en verre. Kurt regarda le lit s'éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hey joli cœur, tu reverras ta princesse plus tard ne pleure pas. »

Sébastian, toujours et encore lui.

« Les radios sont prêtes. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion, affichant les diverses feuilles afin de pouvoir étudier le cortex cérébral de Blaine.

Mercedes venait juste de faire sa piqure quotidienne à une vieille dame quand un beau jeune homme blond se présenta face à elle, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je viens voir Blaine, je suis un ami, puis-je avoir le numéro de sa chambre. »

Mercedes répondit au sourire charmant du garçon et lui indiqua le numéro avant de se diriger vers une autre chambre en prévenant auparavant le garçon que sa visite ne devait pas durer trop longtemps.

Blaine entendit frapper à sa porte doucement et autorisa son visiteur à entrer, ne s'attendant certainement pas à le voir lui.

« Adam ? »

« Salut bébé, Tina m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé alors je voulais voire si tout aller bien pour toi. »

Adam s'approcha du lit, tendant le bouquet de fleurs à Blaine qui l'attrapa l'air toujours confus mais visiblement content du geste.

« Merci pour les fleurs, et bien je vais bien, enfin la balle qui m'a touché n'est plus là mais il y a des sortes de complications. »

« Quels genres de complications ? » Adam s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, assez proche tout de même du bouclé.

« Les médecins ne savent pas vraiment, ils cherchent pour l'instant et …. »

Blaine se tut soudainement, Adam avait commencé à passer une main dans ses boucles et lui souriait d'une façon qu'il avait presque oublié maintenant.

« Tu me manque Blainey. » Sur ces mots, le blond fondit sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Blaine sans que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, trop surpris par l'assaut de son ex-copain.

Le baiser ne dura pas, Blaine n'y ayant pas vraiment répondu et la porte s'étant ouverte rapidement.

Les deux garçons tournèrent leurs têtes face à la personne qui venait d'entrer. L'une extrêmement gênée, l'autre satisfaite et embêtée d'avoir était dérangée.

**Alors Sébastian n'a pas été trop embêtant pour l'instant et que pensez vous de l'arrivé de Adam. Ca devient un joyeux bazar !**

**J'avais dit qu'on en apprendrai un peu plus sur le passé de Kurt mais enfaite il n'en ai rien, ce n'est que dans le chapitre d'après.**

**Enfin voila pas grand-chose à rajouter je vais me coucher maintenant. BONNE NUIT ET n'hésitez pas avec les REVIEWS !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais je suis en pleine semaine de bac blanc et puis j'ai aussi regardé en boucle l'épisode de mardi dernier qui était juste parfait pour les klainers comme moi. Mais je me rattrape quand même parce que ce chapitre est très long et il y a du KLAINE !**

**Au passage, merci à tous ceux qui mette mon histoire en alertes ou en favoris ça me fait trop plaisir et également vos reviews toutes mignonnes.**

**La semaine prochaine c'est les vacances donc je pense que je n'aurais pas de retard et j'essayerai même de poster un chapitre de plus !**

**Vous me faite rire en me disant que Sébastian est insupportable, c'est vrai qu'il l'est un peu mais il a plus d'une facette je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**Oh oui LePinguAmoureux j'attends avec impatience **

**Etttttttttt … ENJOY !**

Dieu sois loué, Sébastian avait troqué son coté insupportable pour une phase sérieuse qui permit à Kurt de se concentrer plus facilement sur les radios obtenues à l'IRM.

« C'est déjà un bon début, il n'y a pas de tumeur. » lança Sébastian prenant note sur le tableau de la salle.

Et Kurt souffla l'air qu'il avait retenu depuis ce matin en enregistrant la nouvelle qu'il avait déjà remarquée mais pour laquelle il attendait une confirmation. Pas de putin de tumeur dans la petite tête bien remplie de son protégé ! Kurt aurait pu ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça.

« Par contre je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre dans ce cerveau, continua Sébastian, il m'a l'air très bien. »

Et c'était vrai, les radios ne montraient pour l'instant rien d'anormal, Kurt plissait des yeux et se creusait la cervelle pour mieux voire et trouver ce qui ne pouvait pas aller quand …..

« La !, il pointa sur l'image l'arrière du cerveau de Blaine, il y a un corps calleux. On le voit mal parce qu'il est recouvert par le cortex mais il est plutôt important. Quinn m'a dit que Blaine avait subi un traumatisme crânien à la banque. Cela expliquerait tout ! » Kurt se félicita et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller d'excitation à l'idée de tirer Blaine d'affaire si facilement et sans séquelles, un corps calleux n'étant en somme pas grave si il était traité à temps.

« C'est juste ! Le corps calleux devait être déjà présent mais le coup sur la tête la rapproché du cerveau et à créer une pression d'où les hallucinations, les troubles de la vue et la fièvre. Nous pourrons intervenir rapidement demain matin. »

Sébastian posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurt et lui sourit sincèrement, le garçon pouvait être vraiment agréable quand il le voulait. Dommage qu'il ne pense qu'à se taper Kurt plutôt que de lui parler amicalement.

« Oui nous opérerons demain matin, tu peux rentrer chez toi je vais prévenir Blaine et je vais en faire de même. »

« Tu veux rentrer chez moi ? Mais je t'en pris je n'attends que ça. »

Et Sébastian était toujours Sébastian.

Kurt l'ignora juste, attrapant le dossier de Blaine pour réserver les instruments nécessaire à l'intervention du lendemain. Etonnamment, il n'était pas vraiment content d'avoir trouvé si vite, bien que c'était horrible à dire, il aurait préférer prendre plus de temps pour garder Blaine encore un peu avec lui. Mais Blaine était avant tout un patient et il était de son devoir de le soigner. D'humeur joviale, il envoya un SMS à Rachel, lui proposant un restaurant ce soir tout en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la chambre de Blaine.

Au même moment ….

Adam et Blaine restèrent figés face à une Mercedes visiblement surprise par la scène qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Elle n'était pas vraiment sur que Blaine était gay mais le voir embrasser ce garçon lui enlevait ce doute. Cependant elle avait espéré que le bouclé était disponible car il faisait visiblement un grand effet sur Kurt et celui-ci en avait bien besoin.

« Vous avez besoin de faire quelque chose peut être ? » lança Adam visiblement contrarié d'avoir été dérangé.

Blaine lui jeta un regard noir, repoussant sa main qui était toujours dans ses cheveux. Il regarda ensuite Mercedes, la même question dans le regard. La jeune infirmière secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'approcha du lit avec un chariot qu'elle avait au paravent laissé dans le couloir.

« En effet jeune homme, les visites vont bientôt se finir et mon patient à besoin de manger et de dormir maintenant, Mercedes plaça le plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet de Blaine tout en lui offrant un regard maternelle et une nouvelle caresse dans les cheveux avec un sourire Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir mais il va falloir partir. »

Sur ceux elle sortit de la chambre, manquant de rentrer dans Kurt quelques mètres derrière la porte.

« Oh excuse moi Mercy, je ne t'avais pas vu. » Kurt ne pouvait contenir un petit sourire et tenta de contourner Mercedes qui lui attrapa les épaules pour le garder face à elle.

« Ok je t'interrogerais plus tard sur ta soudaine bonne humeur, mais pour l'instant si tu vas voire Blaine attends un peu il a un visiteur qui ne va pas tarder à sortir. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Mercedes ne voulait t'elle pas qu'il entre alors que Blaine était avec ses amis ? Il était son médecin et pouvait rentrer dans la chambre quand il le voulait. Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de vraiment se poser de question que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un beau blond visiblement contrarié mais avec les lèvres humides et rouges.

« Mercedes ? Es que c'est son frère ? »

« Non mon chéri, je suis désolée, je crois qu'il s'agit de son copain. Je les ai vu s'embrasser. »

« Oh »

Oui, oh, c'est tous ce que Kurt pouvait dire à ce moment, il avait été stupide de penser à Blaine autrement que comme son médecin. Blaine était beau, jeune et incroyable, il avait forcement un tas de prétendants. Et puis, il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, plus jamais, la dernière fois avait été trop douloureuse.

Le blond passa devant Mercedes et Kurt sans un regard et pris la direction des ascenseurs. Le médecin pris alors une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaine.

Il passa la tête par la porte pour trouver un Blaine en pleine réflexion assis sur son lit, il se creusait visiblement la tête pour tenter de résoudre une quelconque énigme et dans cette position avec ses sourcils froncés il était encore une fois adorable.

« Hey, je ne te dérange pas. »

Blaine sursauta à la voix pourtant douce avant de regarder Kurt qui avait déjà fait un pas dans la chambre, il lui offrit un de ses nombreux sourires et se détendit un peu dans son lit. Il réfléchirait à propos d'Adam plus tard.

« Non Non je vous en prie. Entrez, vous ne me dérangez jamais. »

« Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer je ne suis pas si vieux. » Blaine rougit fortement à cette remarque. Kurt c'était dirigé vers les machines et jeté des coups d'œil aux constantes par habitude bien que tout était normal.

« Oh oui, je …. Enfin vous …. Tu es mon médecin et je pensais que c'était inapproprié. Je suis un peu stupide désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est mignon. » Et ce fut au tour de Kurt de rougir jusqu'à la racine. Que ce qui lui prenait de dire des choses comme ça ? Sébastian avait du droguer son café ou bien l'IRM lui avait déréglé le cerveau. Il tenta de rattraper le coup mais Blaine fut plus rapide.

« Si je suis mignon, alors tu es adorable. »

S'en suivit un jeu de regard entre les deux hommes bien décidés à plonger respectivement dans le caramel et l'océan glacé de leurs yeux. Et Kurt se rapprochait doucement, et Blaine se redressait un petit peu et tout parut tourner dans la pièce.

Kurt, Kurt ! KURT ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça c'est ton patient et il a un copain !

Kurt se gifla mentalement et stoppa sa descente vers le visage de Blaine qui parut contrarié.

« Euh, ….. Je suis venu te dire que nous avons trouvé ce que tu as. C'est un corps calleux que nous pourrons retirer demain facilement et après tout ira bien. Tu …. Tu pourras rentrer chez toi. »

« Oh, c'est …. Super, je crois, enfin pas le corps calleux mais que je puisse être soigné. Sam m'aurait tué si j'avais eu quelque chose de grave. » Il finit sa phrase avec un petit rire mélancolique qui n'échappa pas à Kurt piqué dans sa curiosité.

« Sam ? Es que c'est le garçon qui était là tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh non, Sam est mon meilleur ami, il n'était pas là ce matin parce qu'il est à Los Angeles en ce moment, il est mannequin et il fait des tournés pour des photos shoot. Il est très beau et blond et aussi très musclé mais il est complètement hétéro contrairement à moi et …. »

Kurt laissa parler Blaine qui n'en finissait plus de sa tirade incroyablement longue. Le médecin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement face au jeune garçon qui parlait avec de grand geste. Sa voix l'envoutait, son regard pétillant et ses boucles folles l'envoutait et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras.

« …. Le blond de tout à l'heure c'était Adam, mon ex-copain. Il voulait que l'on se remette ensemble mais j'en ai vraiment finit avec lui, il m'a trompé tu comprends alors je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça, mais ….. Kurt ? Kurt tu m'écoute ? »

Kurt était en réalité sur une autre planète à ce moment, parmi le flot de mots incessant que Blaine faisait sortir de sa bouche, le châtain avait tout particulièrement capté les termes « ex-copain », « finit » et « pas pardonner », … Donc, Blaine était CELIBATAIRE !

Kurt était complément chamboulé, pendant six mois il n'avait regardé personne et pleuré tout les soirs dans son lit froid et voila maintenant qu'il sentait la chaleur l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce garçon merveilleux tombé du ciel. Etes-ce trahir Matt que de ressentir ce genre de sentiment ?

De son coté, Blaine commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour son médecin. Le beau châtain avait les yeux dans le vagues, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et ne répondait pas à ses appels. En désespoir de cause il attrapa la main toute proche de l'homme et resserra ses doigts. Kurt sursauta soudain et dégagea sa main aussitôt, reprenant ses esprits en lançant un regard indéchiffrable à Blaine.

« Excuse moi tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées alors je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. » Blaine affichait une mine de chien battue qui fit craquer Kurt, il avait l'air de vraiment s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas mal fait.

« Non, non c'est moi qui m'excuse je suis un peu fatigué et mes pensées sont parties toutes seules…. Je suis désolé pour toi et ton ex-copain. »

Blaine hocha la tête et se décala sur son lit pour faire une place à Kurt et tapota la partie dégagée pour l'inciter à s'assoir. Kurt hésita une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'entende dans sa tête la voix de Matthew lui chuchoter de foncer vers ce petit bouclé. Il s'assit doucement et sourit à Blaine qui lui rendit.

« Et toi ? Es que tu as quelqu'un ? J'ai harcelé Mercedes mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre. »

Blaine avait gardé son sourire mais Kurt avait soudainement perdu le sien. Bien sur que Mercedes ne lui avait pas répondu, cette histoire, personne ne l'a racontait et presque personne ne la connaissait. Mais pour une raison inconnue, peut être parce qu'il était fatigué, que ça le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps, qu'il avait Blaine en face de lui et qu'il avait entendu la voix de Matt accepter son choix, il se replaça mieux sur le lit et ancra son regard dans celui du garçon qui avait perçu son malaise et avait inconsciemment attrapait sa main.

«Je …. J'avais quelqu'un en faite, il … Il est mort il y a un peu plus de six mois. » Blaine perdit son sourire à cette révélation et resserra sa main sur celle de Kurt.

« Oh je suis vraiment, vraiment …..Désolé, je n'aurais pas du te poser la question ça ne me regarde pas du tout je … »

« Hey, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est temps que ça sorte. Matthew et moi nous étions ensemble depuis trois ans et on avait envisagé de se fiancer mais …. Un jour il a fait un malaise et on me l'a apporté à l'hôpital. Il a passé une série de test et on lui a trouvé une tumeur au cerveau. Elle …. Elle était déjà très importante et il a fallut l'opérer d'urgence. Je me suis chargé de le faire mais je ….. Pendant l'opération il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et nous n'avons pas pu le ranimer. »

Malgré lui, des larmes avait commencé à couler sur les joues de Kurt et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait à présent le nez enfouit dans une masse de cheveux bouclés. Blaine l'avait pris dans ses bras de la manière la plus douce possible et le bercé gentiment en lui chuchotant tendrement que tout irait bien à l'oreille.

« Pleurer fais beaucoup de bien. Et puis, c'est un pyjama d'hôpital alors tu peux l'abimer. »

Et cela fit rire Kurt, un vrai rire à travers des larmes de douleurs. Ils se serraient fort à présent et Kurt inspirai comme il pouvait l'odeur adictive du bouclé et il adoré sentir ce corps parfait contre le sien, c'était comme une renaissance.

Ils restèrent plus d'une demi-heure entre câlins et bavardages divers avant que Blaine ne baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Kurt se leva alors et passa pour la première fois sa main dans les cheveux du bouclé avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de retrouver Rachel pour manger.

La brune fut surprise et vraiment ravie de voire sur le visage de son meilleur ami un vrai et sincère sourire, oublié depuis six mois.

**Et voila pour une fois une fin sans stress, je voulais que mon Kurtie soit heureux et pas en mode flippe pour Blaine ce soir. **

**Ca se précise entre ces deux là d'ailleurs, mais ce serait mal me connaitre si vous pensiez que tout aller bien ce passer … Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**A la semaine prochaine et REVIEWS (regard de chien battu de Darren)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Décidément je poste le lundi maintenant. Je suis peut être en vacances mais aussi en révision pour le bac donc je ne me tourne pas les pouces.**

**Enfin merci aux nouvelles reviews (j'en suis à 20) et aux ajouts en favoris ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite ….**

Kurt arriva de bonne humeur à l'hôpital ce matin là. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait bien dormit. Blaine était définitivement un bon antidépresseur.

Il se rendit dans le bureau des infirmières pour voire avec Quinn comment c'était passée la nuit pour ses différents malades. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à signaler, il partit directement dans son bureau où l'attendait déjà Sébastian les deux pieds posés nonchalamment sur la table.

« Hey beau gosse, tu as l'air heureux aujourd'hui…. Qui a eu la chance de te baiser toute la nuit ? »

« Personne ne te ressemblant de prêt ou de loin. »

Sébastian apparut surpris à la réponse de Kurt mais n'en perdit pas moins son sourire lubrique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre de manière cinglante mais Kurt jeta sur la table le dossier de Blaine et le coupa dans son élan.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu diras tes insanités plus tard et surtout à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'instant on a une ponction lombaire à effectuer.»

Sébastian ne broncha pas plus et se leva en tendant une tasse de café à son collègue. Kurt accepta le gobelet et il se rendit dans la chambre de Blaine pendant que l'autre homme allait récupérer le matériel nécessaire à l'opération.

A l'approche de la chambre 206, Kurt se stoppa net. Une douce mélodie s'échappait de la pièce, il ne reconnut pas la chanson jouée mais le son de la guitare résonnait parfaitement à ses oreilles. Un sourire se forma doucement sur son visage et il toqua doucement à la porte, déçu de devoir interrompre le spectacle.

« Entrez. »

Blaine se redressa dans son lit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Kurt, une guitare en bois claire sur ses genoux, Wes était également présent dans la pièce et salua de la tête le médecin quand il le reconnut.

« Oh Kurt bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour à vous deux, très bien merci. Tu joues vraiment bien, c'était assez impressionnant. »

« Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas entendu au piano. Il en brise des cœurs quand il joue à l'école. »

Blaine rougit gêné et évita le regard attendrit de Kurt. Il se racla ensuite la gorge avant de lancer un regard noir à son ami.

« Cette chanson que tu jouais, que ce que c'était ?»

« Oh … C'était euh …. Une de mes chansons enfaite je …. Je compose un peu. »

« Ouah, impressionnant, félicitation ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent à se sourire tout deux, laissant Wes dans une situation inconfortable, ne se sentant soudainement plus à sa place. Quoi qu'il y ait entre ses deux là, Wes devrait intervenir car il était clair que la tension sexuelle était montée de plusieurs degrés. Il finit par se racler la gorge bruyamment pour ramener sur cette planète les deux autres hommes.

« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir partir… »

Kurt et Blaine revinrent à la réalité et lancèrent à Wes un regard étonné qu'il soit même là. Puis Kurt réagit le premier.

« Oui euh … Excuse moi, nous allons faire une intervention sur Blaine, tu ne peux pas rester. Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous allons pouvoir le remettre sur pieds bientôt. »

Wes sourit en retour et se dirigea vers le lit de Blaine pour lui caresser les cheveux et lui offrir une accolade amicale.

« Rétablis-toi vite Blainey, je ne veux pas que Sam me tue quand il rentrera. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Wes, je serais là pour le retenir. »

Les deux amis rirent légèrement avant que Wes ne parte pour de bon.

Une fois seuls, Blaine entreprit de poser sa guitare dans son étui avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

« Alors, qu'elle est la prochaine étape. »

« Nous allons te faire une ponction lombaire afin d'évaluer la pression existante dans ton cerveau. C'est assez douloureux mais après ça nous serons en mesure de t'opérer efficacement.»

« Douloureux à quel point ? » Blaine avait visiblement blanchit à l'entente de ce mot et regarda Kurt pour évaluer l'échelle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Kurt ne répondit pas et embrailla sur une autre question.

« Es que tu as de la famille qui va venir te voir ? On peut attendre qu'ils soient là pour te soutenir si tu veux. »

« Les amis ne sont pas acceptés ? »

« Non, malheureusement, seulement les membres de la famille. »

« Alors tu peux commencer dès maintenant. Personne ne viendra. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Blaine était plus grave que sa norme. Kurt avait perçu son malaise et ne l'importuna pas plus avec cette histoire pour l'instant.

« Bien. »

Sébastian débarqua à ce moment là en sifflotant une chanson que Kurt reconnu comme S&M de Rihanna. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel comme à son habitude et Blaine se retient de rire. Il n'y avait définitivement pas plus fin que Sébastian. L'intéressé lança un clin d'œil et un sourire à Blaine avant d'apporter près du lit l'aiguille imposante ce qui eu pour effet de faire ouvrir en grand les yeux du bouclé, à nouveau paniqué.

« Est-que notre beau gosse est prêt ? » s'adressa Sébastian à Kurt.

« Et bien je comptais y aller plus doucement mais maintenant que tu lui as carrément posé l'aiguille devant le nez on peut peut être le piquer sans aucune préparation. » répondit sarcastiquement Kurt.

Blaine parut encore plus inquiet si ce n'était possible, il passait son regard de Kurt à Sébastian, cherchant à décrypter s'ils étaient sérieux ou non.

« Allons bébé, Blaine est un grand garçon, il n'a pas peur des aiguilles. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de suricate en rut.»

Blaine se risqua à interrompre la conversation entre les deux hommes en levant le bras légèrement.

« Euh, excusez moi mais … vous allez me piquer à quel endroit exactement ? »

Kurt se tourna immédiatement face à Blaine tandis que Sébastian noyait une compresse sous un désinfectant marron.

« Dans le dos, au niveau de ta colonne vertébrale. »

« Tu me montre ton dos s'il te plait. » renchérit Sébastian avec son sourire lubrique.

« Couche toi juste sur le coté, nous allons t'anesthésier localement pour atténuer la douleur et te désinfecter le dos avant. » finit Kurt avec un sourire compatissant.

Blaine s'exécuta peu rassuré et se mit dos aux deux médecins. Sébastian se précipita pour remonter le tee-shirt d'hôpital du garçon et en profiter pour passer ses doigts sur son dos finement musclé tout en lançant un regard victorieux à Kurt. Celui-ci lui tira la langue et prépara la seringue d'anesthésiant.

« Ok Blaine, je vais te faire la première piqure, tu ne la sentiras presque pas mais tu ne dois pas bouger d'accord. »

Un faible oui répondit à Kurt qui se concentra sur le point de piqure tandis que Sébastian empoignait les hanches de Blaine pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Le châtain piqua rapidement et avec professionnalisme, le bouclé ne sentit presque rien mais la suite des opérations lui amenait les larmes aux yeux.

« Voila, on va attendre 5 min que le produit agisse puis nous te piquerons pour de bon. »

« Euh Kurt ? ES que … Es que tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur » Kurt lança à son tour un regard victorieux à Sébastian, il savait que c'était puéril mais il ne pouvait se lasser de la tête du plus grand lorsqu'il affichait un air contrarié dans ses plans de drague. Il fit le tour du lit et vint au niveau de la tête du lit pour trouver au bord des yeux de Blaine, des larmes menaçantes de tomber.

« Hey, aussitôt Kurt s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et oublia complètement Sébastian pour se préoccuper de son petit protéger visiblement nerveux, il caressa sa joue calmement et lui sourit doucement, ne t'inquiète pas trop d'accord, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ca ne dure qu'une minute. » Kurt savait que ce n'était pas vrai, il était en réalité nécessaire de prélever au moins trois échantillons, mais il ne voulait pas plus faire paniquer le brun.

Blaine hocha la tête et attrapa la main du médecin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il serra les doigts chauds entre les siens et implora du regard son médecin pour qu'il reste près de lui. Kurt compris rapidement sa requête et lança un regard à Sébastian.

« Tu vas t'en sortir seul ? » L'autre médecin posa son regard sur Blaine, compatissant à sa peur et se tourna vers la sortit.

« Je vais appeler Jones pour qu'elle m'assiste, on est jamais trop prudent. »

Sur ceux, il disparut dans le couloir pour trouver la jeune infirmière. Kurt le regarda partir avant de reporter son attention sur Blaine.

« Es que je peux récupérer ma main pour 5 minutes ? Je te promets que je reviens ici après, mais je dois te passer la pommade désinfectante dans le dos. » Il avait parlé le plus calmement possible pour mettre le jeune homme en pleine confiance. Blaine lâcha sa main de manière retissant et hocha la tête.

Kurt fit le tour du lit et souleva un peu plus le pyjama de Blaine. Il attrapa la compresse et délicatement, il passa la pommade sur le dos de Blaine en exerçant sur sa colonne un massage destiné à le détendre un peu. Blaine gémit presque à la sensation des doigts de Kurt sur sa peau nue, il savait définitivement bien masser et en d'autre circonstances il se serait laissé aller à cette sensation exquise. Le massage prit fin trop vite à son gout mais Blaine fut consolé par le visage de Kurt qui avait refait apparition dans son champ de vision.

Ils s'attrapèrent automatiquement les mains tandis que Mercedes et Sébastian entraient dans la salle.

« Ok, on va pouvoir commencer Kurt ? »

Kurt se contenta d'un signe de tête vers le grand châtain pour toute réponse, il adressa un sourire à Mercedes puis repartit planter ses yeux dans les caramels de Blaine.

« Bien, Blaine ? Mercedes va te tenir les hanches pendant que je planterais l'aiguille, j'ai besoin que tu arrondisses ton dos un maximum …. Voila comme ça… Maintenant nous allons procéder à la piqure. Si tu as mal n'hésite pas à crier sur Kurt, il aime ça. »

A la dernière remarque, Kurt foudroya Sébastian du regard tandis que Blaine pouffait de rire. Il reprit bien vite son sérieux quand les mains fermes de Mercedes l'immobilisèrent sur le lit. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les mains de Kurt et il chercha le regard de celui-ci. Cependant, Kurt surveillait présentement les opérations qui se déroulaient dans le dos de Blaine.

« Vas y ici Séb, tu l'auras facilement à la perpendiculaire. » Kurt indiquait sérieusement à Sébastian ce qu'il devait faire bien qu'il savait que c'était inutile étant donné le professionnalisme de l'autre médecin dans ce genre de situation.

L'aiguille toucha la peau de Blaine et celui-ci frémit, après un dernier regard entendu à Sébastian, Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine et ancra enfin son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Il dégagea une de ses mains pour caresser sa joue et resserra l'autre autour de ses doigts au point de voir ses fallenges blanchir fortement.

Lorsque l'aiguille pénétra enfin dans la peau de Blaine, celui-ci ne put empêcher une longue plainte de douleur, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé et ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes d'un coup.

« Chut, ça va aller d'accord, tout vas bien, on va l'enlever d'ici quelques secondes calme toi, doucement … » Kurt continua sa litanie en caressant les cheveux de Blaine pour le détendre.

L'aiguille ressortit et Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Kurt eu le cœur serré de le voir soulager alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de la première piqure.

« Blaine, ce n'est pas encore finit on doit encore te piquer deux fois. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non ! » Blaine paniqua à nouveau, ne se sentant pas près à ressentir à nouveau la douleur.

« C'est pour ton bien mon chéri, essaye de te détendre un peu. » dit Mercedes.

« Ok beau gosse, on passe à la deuxième piqure tu es prêt ? »

Blaine se contenta de gémir et tira Kurt un peu plus près de lui. Il lui empoigna carrément le bras et le colla à son torse ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Kurt qui se trouvait maintenant à une distance déraisonnable du visage parfait de Blaine.

La deuxième piqure fut plus douloureuse et Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier et pleurer, ce qui faisait serrer le cœur de Kurt. Bientôt, l'aiguille ressortit et la troisième piqure se prépara. Kurt profita de ce moment de répit pour chuchoter à Blaine.

« Ca va aller d'accord, c'est la dernière et après on ne t'embête plus. Tu auras même le droit à un bon petit déjeuner. Que ce que tu voudras dedans ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas trop …. J'adore les cookies. » Kurt sourit au Blaine encore une fois adorable qui lui souriait difficilement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il approcha ses lèvres du brun et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe qui n'échappa pas à Mercedes et surtout à Sébastian.

« Va pour un cookie alors.»

Blaine lui sourit et porta à son tour ses lèvres à leurs mains entrelacées pour y déposer un baiser avant que son visage ne se déforme à nouveau sous la douleur de la troisième piqure qui passa plus rapidement que les deux autres.

Enfin, Sébastian posa l'aiguille sur la table et Mercedes lâcha son étreinte. Aussitôt le brun se jeta dans les bras de Kurt et le serra dans un câlin auquel le châtain répondit volontiers lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il était fier de lui et que tout allait bien.

« Hummel, je suppose que je te retrouve au laboratoire ? »

« Oui, je te rejoins dans 5 minutes. » parvint à dire Kurt à moitié étouffé dans les bras du petit bouclé.

Le médecin prit la porte suivit de près par Mercedes qui lança un regard à Kurt.

« Kurt, il faut qu'on parle ! »

**Et voila, pour cette semaine, je poste le prochain dès que je peux.**

**Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas avec les reviews **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey, salut tout le monde ! Comme c'est les vacances et que je vais partir à droite à gauche je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster dimanche et puis je me suis dis que ce chapitre serait un peu une petite surprise comme ça donc je le poste aujourd'hui.**

**C'est aussi parce que j'ai vu le nouvelle épisode et que je l'ai ADORE ! Blaine était absolument adorable et Kurt qui dit finalement I Love You le premier aaaaaaaahhhhhh **

**Also, j'ai eu le droit à un bisou sur la fesse gauche de FanDeTaFic et ça m'a bien boostée pour la petite suite !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et favoris. **

**Enjoy !**

Blaine finit par lâcher Kurt après deux minutes supplémentaire où il tentait de calmer la douleur qui lui picotait encore les nerfs. Il se sentit soudainement un peu gêné d'avoir sauté dans les bras du beau châtain sans prévenir et baissa les yeux, sentant un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

« Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je …. C'est…. C'était vraiment déplacé de ma part. »

Kurt posa sa main sur son bras et le poussa un peu, taquin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'avais été gêné je n'aurais pas accepté ton étreinte. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas très câlin d'habitude mais tu rends ça assez …. Naturel ! »

Ils rougirent tout les deux et se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire.

« Kurt, j'ai ce mal de tête qui me reprend, es-que je peux prendre un cachet ou quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur, je vais l'ajouter à ta perfusion. Tu as mal autre part ? » Kurt approcha une lampe qu'il avait sortit de sa poche des yeux de Blaine pour vérifier la dilatation de sa pupille.

« Non non, juste ce mal de tête persistant. »

« D'accord. Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant, Mercedes va t'amener ton petit déjeuner avec ton cookie et je vais aller m'occuper de mes autres patients un petit peu sinon ils vont finir par être jaloux. »

Blaine sourit de manière imposante et se redressa un peu sur son lit.

« Bien d'accord, alors à plus tard et … merci. »

Kurt sortit après un sourire destiné à la frimousse bouclé et rentra presque à nouveau dans Mercedes qui le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Toi mon chou tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça crois moi ! »

« Mercy, je serais ravi de discuter avec toi mais présentement j'ai pas mal de patient à aller voir et des analyse à effectuer. » Sur ceux, Kurt tenta vainement de s'échapper vers la droite mais Mercedes le rattrapa aussi sec par la manche.

« Tssss pas de ça avec moi tu m'entends ? Kurt, chéri, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais je te rappelle que Blaine est ton patient. Et aussi mignon, attirant et sexy qu'il peut être la règle est stricte ici. Pas de flirt avec lui où on te retirera son cas. Attend qu'il soit sortit …. D'après ce que j'ai compris ça devrait vite arriver. Tu sais que je ne te dénoncerais jamais mais Sébastian pourrait s'en faire un malin plaisir.» Mercedes lui adressa un sourire conciliant.

« Je sais tout ça Mercy, et un peu qu'il le savait, le patient ne doit avoir aucune attache avec le médecin pour ne pas altérer son jugement ou diagnostic, la prise en charge de Matt par Kurt avait été une énorme entorse au règlement, et je ne flirte pas avec lui, il a eu peur et j'ai juste voulu le rassurer ! » Kurt parvint à se dégager après ça. Il adorait son amie mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de leçon maintenant alors qu'il se sentait lui-même perdu dans ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas ce qui ce passait entre lui et Blaine et ne cherchait pas encore à mettre des mots dessus.

« A d'autre Hummel, cette conversation n'est pas finit et ne m'oblige pas à mettre Rachel dans le coup. »

Kurt tourna au bout du couloir sans en écouter plus et envoya un message à Sébastian pour qu'il lui apporte les résultats de l'analyse plus tard afin qu'il puisse, en attendant, voire ses autres patients.

Blaine savoura son petit déjeuner avec le cookie promis par Kurt tout en cherchant à faire un peu de place dans sa tête bourrée de question. Il n'était pas insensible à son médecin, ça c'était une certitude, mais le magnifique châtain avait eu une expérience des plus difficiles avec l'amour et semblait toujours très touché par cet événement. D'un autre coté, il répondait à ses câlins et ses sourires alors qu'il était, d'après Mercedes, incapable de sourire depuis des mois. Blaine sortait lui-même d'une relation douloureuse avec un ex copain qui cherchait maintenant à se rabibocher avec lui.

Mais surtout, Kurt était médecin. Son médecin. Et il ne le connaissait en somme que très peu puisqu'il ne l'avait côtoyé que trois jours, certes intense, mais trois jours quand même.

Il se creusait la tête encore et encore pour savoir quoi penser quand son œil fut attiré par sa guitare. Il avait besoin de jouer pour se détendre et aussi chasser ce mal de crâne qui ne voulait définitivement pas le lâcher.

Sébastian vint trouver Kurt une heure plus tard à la sortie d'une des chambres de patient de celui-ci. Il arborait un visage sans expression ce qui poussa Kurt à lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Tu veux dire pour moi, pour toi ou pour ton Blaine chéri. Parce que j'en connais deux qui s'en sorte bien et un qui risque un bon gros sermon du patron. »

« Ferme là Sébastian, tu as les résultats des analyses ? »

Sébastian répondit à Kurt tandis que tout deux se dirigeaient vers leur salle de travail. D'après lui, la pression dans le cerveau de Blaine était relativement importante et il fallait s'en débarrasser rapidement.

« Bien, les urgences sont calmes en ce moment, tu pourras l'opérer ce soir. Comme ça, si tout ce passe bien il pourra sortir demain.» répondit Kurt au diagnostic de Sébastian.

« Comment ça tu ? Je suis ton assistant sur ce coup Hummel, c'est à toi d'opérer ton patient ! Où es-que tu préfère lui tenir la main pendant que je ferais le sale boulot ? »

« Je te signale que mon intervention de ce matin avait pour but de le rassurer pour éviter que la ponction ne foire ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il était mort de peur à l'idée d'être piqué et on n'avait pas besoin d'une crise de panique en plus.»

« Oh je t'en pris Hummel, tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? C'est quoi ton excuse pour l'opération ? Je t'écoute. »

« Je … Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je ne peux pas l'opérer c'est tout ! »

« Il va falloir être plus précis si tu veux que ça passe chéri, à moins que tu n'échange ton opération contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec moi. »

Le ton ne cessait de monter entre les deux médecins et Kurt n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cette confrontation, il était déjà assez honteux lui-même de ne pas pouvoir opérer il n'avait pas besoin en plus que Sébastian en rajoute. Ses joues étaient rouges de fureurs mais il essaya quand même de se calmer pour s'adresser de nouveau à Sébastian.

« Ecoute moi bien une bonne fois pour toute Sébastian, je ne coucherais JAMAIS avec toi, que se soit ce soir, demain, dans 15 jours ou dans 3 ans ! JAMAIS ! »

«Ca ne résout pas notre problème Hummel, même si je reconnais que tes compétences en tant que médecin sont plutôt médiocre et que clairement si je devais choisir entre la mort et une de tes opérations mon choix serait vite fait, je ne voie pas pourquoi je devrais faire ta putin d'opération au cerveau à ta place pendant que tu iras caresser les joues à croquer de ton petit bouclé. Tu ne peux pas opérer parce que ... »

« PARCE QUE LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE J'AI FAIT UNE PUTIN D'OPERATION AU CERVEAU, CA A TUE MON FIANCE ! »

Le silence tomba d'un coup dans la salle, les deux hommes se regardaient haletants et tout deux rouges de rage. Sébastian écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement face à la révélation de Kurt et ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Bordel mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? On vous entez hurler depuis le couloir. »

Mike Chang avait fait son apparition dans l'open-space et dévisageait avec incompréhension les deux médecins. Kurt ne répondit même pas et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, se précipitant vers les toilettes les plus proches pour s'enfermer dans une cabine. Il se détestait pour être encore si faible par rapport à ça et de l'avoir en plus montrer devant Sébastian qui n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre lui.

Appuyé contre la porte, il se laissa doucement glissé au sol et pleurer sans retenu, encore une fois hanté par le souvenir douloureux de son amour perdu. Plus jamais, il ne retomberait amoureux. C'était une promesse à lui-même qu'il tenait à garder. Ces pleurs furent rejoints par une douce musique accompagnée d'une voix grave au combien magnifique qui chantait Teenage Dream. La douce berceuse fit se fermer les yeux de Kurt un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard vidé, à moitié affalé sur la porte des toilettes mais la musique était toujours là. Seule la chanson avait changé et Kurt sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Blaine.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la chambre 206 et frappa légèrement. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix l'autoriser à entrer, il resta bloqué sur la poignet et se résigna finalement.

Le cœur lourd, il partit de l'autre coté pour rejoindre la cafétéria qu'il espérait vide de Mike, Mercedes ou encore plus Sébastian.

**Et voila pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres (parce que c'était une surprise) **

**Ca sent plutôt mauvais la ! On dirait que Kurt a changé d'avis sur ses sentiments ….**

**Je vous laisse dans l'attente et le suspense parce que ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !**

**Au passage j'hésite encore à commencer une autre fan fiction sur le CrissColfer cette fois !**

**Reviews surtout et à bientôt !**

**Bisounours !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey tout le monde comment va ?**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse pâque en vous postant ce petit chapitre pour lequel je reste mitigée. S'il vous parait un peu étrange c'est tout à fait voulu, Kurt est tellement perdu dans sa tête que j'ai tenté de le faire ressortir ici. J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**De plus je suis nouvelle sur site et donc je ne sais pas encore trop comment tout marche notamment la demande de Oiselu pour être ma bêta … Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche et que ce que c'est pour être honnête **

**Sinon merci aux nouvelles reviews et favoris et également aux bisous que je reçois (ce reconnaitra qui veux )**

**Pour les questions, - OUI il y aura du lemon d'ailleurs peut être même dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Kurt et Sébastian vont-ils coucher ensemble … Mystère**

**Je posterais ma nouvelle fanfiction sur le Crisscolfer d'ici une à deux semaines**

**Et la suite promet pas mal de rebondissement à vrai dire ….**

**Voila enjoy !**

« Es qu'on peut en parler ? »

« Mike, sérieusement je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler ! »

« Et que vas-tu faire au juste ? Fuir le problème et refouler dans ton cœur tout ton chagrin encore une fois ? »

« Ca sonne bien pour moi. »

Kurt n'avait pas pu faire un pas dans la cafeteria avant que Mike ne l'interpelle et ne le tire à une table isolée pour parler. Heureusement pour lui, aucune trace de Sébastian mais même si il n'était pas là, Kurt pouvait facilement imaginer le sourire désobligeant qu'il lui adresserait maintenant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Kurt, arrête de faire l'imbécile s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas opérer et je le comprends très bien, mais te mettre dans des colères pareilles face à Sébastian ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je sais, je suis fatigué ça doit être pour ça. » Kurt détournait volontairement les yeux et Mike compris bien vite qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui aujourd'hui. Il se décida à se lever et avant de partir il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« Sébastian prend l'opération cette après-midi ne t'en fais pas. »

Puis il quitta son ami toujours la tête dans la main.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas de nouveau patient dans son département et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller aux consultations du premier étage. Cependant son manque d'action lui donner l'irrésistible envie d'aller voir un certain bouclé pour discuter mais il se reprit bien vite. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer comme ça, que Blaine prenait déjà une place particulière dans son cœur et que cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Les quelques discussions qu'ils avaient eu avaient été tant enrichissantes et agréables qu'il en avait des frissons et ça c'était contre sa résolution de faire une croix sur l'amour.

Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était juste des relations sans lendemain, sans aucune attache. Juste du sexe pour répondre à ses besoins et c'était tout.

Il se leva la tête pleine de pensés, attrapa une pomme au passage et se dirigea vers le premier étage.

Blaine avait finit par s'endormir après avoir joué une bonne vingtaine de chansons. Il était pris dans un rêve plutôt étrange et agité lorsqu'il sentit une poigne forte sur son avant bras. Il se réveilla en sursaut et fiévreux pour apercevoir le visage souriant de Sébastian.

« Hey, es que tu te sens bien ? »

« Euh … Oui, oui je... J'ai fais un drôle de rêve mais ça va. »

Une fois parfaitement bien réveillé, Blaine fit le tour de la chambre des yeux, s'attendant à voir Kurt mais celui-ci n'était nulle part. Confus, il interrogea Sébastian du regard pour savoir ce qu'il ce passait maintenant pour lui.

« Je vais t'opérer, tu verras ça ne serra pas long et une fois réveillé tu pourras oublier tes maux de tête. »

« D'accord, mais où est Kurt ? Je veux dire, c'est mon médecin principal non ? Sans vouloir être impoli. » Blaine agrémenta sa dernière phrase d'un sourire adorable pour ne pas vexer Sébastian. Celui-ci cependant ne sembla absolument pas dérangé et lui offrit un petit rire avant de répondre.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais Kurt n'opère pas aujourd'hui. Si tu le vois tu pourras lui demander pourquoi. »

Mercedes entra à ce moment dans la chambre avec une nouvelle panoplie d'instrument médicale. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre femme plus âgée, en relevant la tête, la jeune infirmière fut surpris de ne pas voir Kurt et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question un peu brusquement à Sébastian.

« Où est Kurt ? »

« Hummel n'opérera pas le cerveau de Blaine, je te laisse deviner pourquoi. » Mercedes fut choquée que Sébastian connaisse la vérité sur cette histoire mais remplaça bien vite son regard en un capable de tuer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait tout de même quelque chose de bizarre puisque Kurt n'était même pas là pour l'anesthésie.

Blaine en était le premier effrayé. La présence de Kurt le rassurait vraiment et il se sentait soudainement abandonné bien qu'il appréciait Mercedes il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait fuir le châtain en lui sautant au cou quelques heures plus tôt.

Mercedes aperçu bien vite son malaise et s'approcha de lui pour lui parler sans que les autre ne l'entende.

« Je sais que tu es déçu que Kurt ne sois pas là mais il a ses raisons crois moi. Tout vas bien ce passer, je te le promets. »

Blaine acquiesça et se laissa aller, ravalant ses larmes alors que la piqure transperçait son bras. Tout devient flou dans sa tête et bientôt il plongea dans un brouillard total.

Entre deux consultations, Kurt regardait sa montre, inquiet et impatient. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, l'opération de Blaine se déroulait et il se détestait un peu plus chaque seconde pour ne pas être allé le voir. Il savait que ça se passerait bien, Sébastian étant un bon médecin, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un accident. Ca Kurt l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il se précipita à son étage et ne calma sa course qu'en arrivant devant la salle des médecins. Sébastian s'y trouvait déjà, se massant les tempes les yeux fermés. Kurt pris une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le bureau, les yeux baissés. Sébastian releva immédiatement la tête et ravala les mots qu'il aurait en premier lancés. Il avait connu le deuil aussi et personne ne méritait d'endurer une telle peine.

« Hey » lança timidement Kurt.

« Hey, je suppose que tu viens prendre des nouvelles de ton bouclé. »

Kurt hocha simplement la tête avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, luttant pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Tout c'est bien passé, et Kurt souffla, rassuré, l'intervention a même été rapide, il dort encore mais il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux. Et … Il est hors de danger maintenant. »

Sur ceux, Sébastian se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte dans l'idée d'aller prendre un truc à grignoter. Il fut stoppé par la voix à peine audible de Kurt.

« Séb, … Merci, beaucoup. »

« C'est bon Hummel, à ton service …. Dans tout les sens du terme. » Puis il partit.

Etrangement, la dernière remarque de Sébastian fit sourire Kurt mais il n'oublia pas pour autant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il se sentait bien maintenant. Calme, paisible, soulagé d'un poids, Blaine allait bien, Sébastian pouvait arrêter d'être un connard de temps en temps et il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien. Ses pensées dérivèrent doucement, appréciant cet état de plénitude et de fatigue mélangé qui le faisait se sentir tout drôle.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard et se leva vivement pour rejoindre la chambre 206. Juste pour s'assurer que Sébastian n'avait pas fait de blague.

Il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sombre, Mercedes avait du éteindre les lumières pour laisser dormir plus paisiblement le jeune homme.

Il s'approcha et s'installa doucement sur le haut du lit pour admirer l'adorable frimousse aux traits relâchés par le sommeil. Blaine était tout simplement magnifique ainsi, même avec ce pansement qui lui barrait la tête. Kurt aventura sa main sur la joue du plus jeune et apprécia la douceur du contact. Il se risqua même à déposer un baiser sur celle-ci ce qui fit sourire Blaine dans son sommeil.

Il venait juste de se redresser quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il se leva instantanément et fit mine de régler les machines relié à Blaine. Tina, Wes et une troisième personne que Kurt ne connaissait pas entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Oups, désolé de ne pas avoir frappé. Es qu'on peut entrer ? »

« Bien sur, il vient de se faire opérer alors il dort encore mais il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. » Kurt répondit poliment alors qu'il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte.

Les trois visiteurs entrèrent dans la chambre accompagnés de ballons, peluches et chocolats pour s'installé autour de leurs ami. Le châtain donna un dernier regard attendrit à son patient et referma la porte.

Mercedes vint vers lui en le voyant en travers du couloir. Elle se planta face à son ami et hésita une fraction de seconde avant de le prendre simplement dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, il délirait un peu au début de l'anesthésie et ton nom à été plusieurs fois prononcé, associé à sexy et magnifique il me semble. »

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et d'imaginer son Blaine... Enfin Blaine tout court dire cela de manière adorable.

Mercedes le lâcha après ça et lui sourit malicieusement avant de continuer son chemin.

Il était 18 heures et Kurt n'avait plus rien à faire. Blaine se réveillerait d'ici une heure ou deux et ce serait alors la garde de nuit qui le prendrait en charge. Il aurait pu rester mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose maintenant. Il sortit de l'hôpital, salua avec un sourire fatigué Mike et Sébastian qui fumaient dehors et qui parurent surpris par ce geste et arrêta le premier taxi.

Il avait envie de se changer les idées ce soir. Il se sentait vide et à la fois remplit d'une chaleur dans son cœur et sans vraiment réfléchir il indiqua une adresse au conducteur qui partit aussitôt à travers la ville.

Kurt descendit du taxi devant un magnifique Théâtre d'où l'affiche de Funny Girl sortait d'un rose saisissant entre les immeubles gris d'à coté.

Il poussa l'imposante porte et traversa le halle jusqu'à la salle seulement éclairée d'un halo de lumière.

Rachel s'y tenait, interprétant d'une voix magnifique la chanson People. Kurt s'installa au fond du théâtre et se laissa bercer par la voix de sa meilleure amie.

Elle interpréta plusieurs fois la chanson, changeant sa position en fonction des indications du metteur en scène, permettant à Kurt de se détendre et de juste ressentir la magie qui se dégageait de cet endroit mythique de Broadway. Un lieu où, quelques années plus tôt, il aurait tué pour s'y retrouver. Une heure plus tard, le directeur indiqua la fin de la journée à l'équipe et Kurt se leva aussitôt pour s'avancer vers la scène.

« Oh mon dieu Kurt, qu'es que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici. Viens là ! »

Rachel l'entraina dans un câlin auquel Kurt répondit volontiers et tandis que la salle se vidait doucement, les deux amis s'assirent simplement à même la scène.

« Ok, es que tu vas bien ? Parce que tu n'es quasiment jamais venu ici, ce qui est impensable quand on connait ton amour pour Broadway et surtout pour venir m'admirer. »

« Très drôle Rachel. En faite je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça mais je me sens … Différent ce soir. Vraiment bizarre. »

« Bizarre dans quel sens exactement ? »

« Ce n'est pas forcement bizarre mal mais pas non plus bien. »

« Ok Kurt, j'ai oublié de te dire que je ne suis pas celle qui a fait des études de médecines donc euh … Attends une minute, es que tout ça à un rapport avec ce Blaine ? Mercedes m'a tout raconté à son sujet. »

Evidemment Mercedes n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prévenir Rachel, Kurt leva les yeux pour la forme mais souri à sa meilleure amie.

« Il est guérit Rachel, il va s'en sortir et demain il pourra probablement reprendre sa vie. »

« Et tu pourras enfin te le taper ! »

« RACHEL ! » Kurt la poussa en arrière faisant rouler cette dernière qui riait déjà, fière d'elle.

« Je ne me le taperais pas, je suis juste soulagé qu'il soit hors de danger. Tu sais je crois qu'il m'a en quelque sorte aidé à guérir aussi un petit peu.» Et Kurt rougit en repensant à se que lui avait révélé Mercedes.

Puis il se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers le fond de la scène où se trouvait un splendide piano à queue. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et tout naturellement, commença à faire courir ses doigts sur les touches immaculées. Rachel stoppa immédiatement son rire et se rassit en se tenant les tibias avec les mains. Elle admira son meilleur ami dans toute sa splendeur et sourit de le voir faire un énorme nouveau pas dans son deuil. Des sons doux et envoutant s'échappèrent dans tous les recoins de la salle, entrainant la jeune fille dans un rêve éveillé. Elle pouvait presque voir les notes d'or émaner de Kurt et l'entourer telle une pluie d'étoiles filantes. La mélodie, lui caressait la peau et lui ravissait les oreilles. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point c'était beau et parfait.

Car pour la première fois en plus de six mois, Kurt chantait.

**Alors vos impressions ? Je trouve que ça se termine sur une note ni bonne ni mauvaise et fait un peu planer le doute sur les sentiments de Kurt. On n'a pas trop vu Blaine dans ce chapitre mais le prochain se rattrape un peu… Enfin juste un peu. **

**Il faudra en réalité attendre deux chapitres pour revoir réellement notre bouclé préféré.**

**Lâchez vous sur les reviews et à dans la semaine puisque nous sommes en vacances je vais essayer de poster un chapitre pendant un jour surprise comme la semaine dernière !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre pas en avance du coup. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu de reviews sur le dernier chapitre alors ça ne m'a pas trop motivée.**

**Mais je suis quand même gentille parce que ce chapitre est TRES LONG et en plus de cela il y a un Vrai Lemon donc personne sensible s'abstenir.**

**Voili voilou, ma prochaine fanfiction est bientôt prête à être publiée donc je vous dirais quand.**

**Enjoy **

Il fallut un peu plus de temps à Kurt pour se lever ce matin là. Il avait passé la soirée à chanter et discuter de tout et de rien avec Rachel et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Après lui avoir finalement tiré les vers du nez, la petite brune avait réussit à lui faire avouer son béguin pour Blaine et lui avait presque obligé à se jeter dans les bras du bouclé. Ils avaient ensemble pesé le pour et le contre et Rachel avait eu le dernier mot en le traitant d'imbécile lorsqu'il avait dit ne plus vouloir retomber amoureux.

Il était donc là, dans son lit, à se demander comment finalement faire le premier pas vers Blaine pour possiblement l'inviter à boire un verre ou même aller manger au restaurant. Bien sur, il devrait attendre que Blaine ne soit plus son patient mais celui-ci ne devrait plus tarder à sortir maintenant.

Kurt se décida enfin à se lever et se préparer pour se rendre à l'hôpital à pieds où il arriva vers 9h30.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le deuxième étage et intercepta Quinn qui se préparait à rentrer chez elle. Elle fut surprise mais heureuse de voire sur le visage de son ami un sourire sincère.

« Hey Quinnie, quand reprendra tu un service de jour ? »

« D'ici une semaine normalement, j'attends ça avec impatience mais j'avais vraiment besoin de ses heures supplémentaire depuis que Puck à perdu son boulot. »

« Oui je sais, mais ça nous ferait plaisir de te revoir un peu la journée. » Kurt accompagna ses paroles d'un petit geste affectueux sur l'épaule de son amie et lui sourit à nouveau.

« Comment c'est passé la nuit ? »

« Très bien, Blaine c'est réveillé et il avait l'air très bien, l'opération a été un succès. Il a demandé où tu étais aussi. »

«Super, je vais aller le voir maintenant. »

Et Kurt sourit de contentement avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de la blonde qui lui répondit par un sur la joue.

Le châtain se dirigea vers la chambre 206 d'un pas confiant, mais lorsqu'il fut proche de la porte il ralentit inconsciemment, il avait entendu des rires dans la pièce et une voix qu'il connaissait bien. En fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte pour poser son regard sur Sébastian beaucoup trop proche de Blaine et en pleine conversation visiblement hilarante avec lui.

Blaine cependant, afficha une mine plus que réjoui dès qu'il aperçut le châtain et lui offrit un sourire.

« Kurt ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Sébastian se renfrogna aussitôt face à l'autre médecin et se redressa.

« Moi aussi Blaine, répondit Kurt en lui souriant et en s'approchant du lit de son patient, excuse moi pour hier, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête vide, c'est une bonne chose j'espère. » Il rit doucement et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'être entrainé dans la joie du garçon. Sébastian intervint pourtant en regardant Kurt sérieusement.

« J'étais venu faire les examens finaux pour voir si tout allait bien pour sa sortie imminente. »

« Oui, moi aussi puisque c'est mon patient Sébastian mais merci de ton initiative. »

Sébastian ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire une nouvelle fois lubriquement à Kurt et à Blaine. Il quitta la chambre tout en se permettant une petite tape sur les fesses de Kurt, ce qui arracha à ce dernier un regard noir.

Kurt se détendit d'un coup lorsque Sébastian eu enfin quitté la chambre et il sourit sincèrement à Blaine.

« Alors, heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez toi ? » Le châtain entreprenait à présent de vérifier que tout allait bien pour son patient par une série de test. Les deux hommes accrochaient leurs yeux dès qu'ils le pouvaient et restaient bien souvent submergé par leurs sentiments.

« Oui ! Je n'en peu plus de rester allongé tout la journée, tu ne te rends pas compte, j'ai l'habitude de sauter un peu partout normalement. »

Kurt rit bêtement à l'image de Blaine tournoyant et sautant sur place tel un chiot excité. Ce garçon le faisait définitivement craquer.

« Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tout semble en ordre, tu pourras sortir d'ici ce soir. »

Blaine afficha aussitôt un sourire gigantesque tandis qu'il battait des mains en se retenant visiblement de se lever.

« Super, merci, merci beaucoup, tu as tenu ta promesse de me sauver la vie. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

« C'est mon métier tu sais. »

Blaine ne lui laissa pas continuer et lui attrapa vivement le torse pour l'entrainer dans un câlin encore plus chaleureux que les autres si c'était possible. Leurs odeurs se mélangèrent et tout deux soupirèrent de contentement. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de quelques minutes pour se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, très proche. Pour une fois, Blaine comme Kurt affichait une mine timide tandis qu'ils se perdaient dans leur pupilles respectives, partageant le même air et les mêmes pensées probablement aussi.

Très doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore un peu et Kurt finit par dire dans un souffle.

« Blaine, toi aussi, tu m'a sauvé.»

Blaine se contenta de lui sourire encore plus et de passer sa main sur sa joue d'une douceur infinie afin de la caresser. L'écart entre eux se réduisit encore et leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches que même une feuille de papier n'aurait put se glisser entre eux.

« KURT ! URGENCE EN SALLE D'OPERATION ! Madame Ollivan est en pleine hémorragie interne. »

Kurt se redressa aussitôt à l'entrée de Mercedes mais resta une seconde planté dans le regard de Blaine qui finit par le pousser en direction de la porte, un sourire compréhensif sur les lèvres. Mercedes lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dans le couloir en courant.

« Il va falloir que tu te réveille un peu chéri là ! »

En marchant et en se secouant la tête une bonne dizaine de fois, Kurt parvint à trouver un plein de sérieux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle d'opération.

Redevenu l'expert qu'il est, il enfila sa blouse et ses gants très rapidement et pénétra dans la salle en soufflant une dernière fois pour chasser tout autre pensées que celles dont il aurait besoin.

L'opération perdura pendant quatre heures, à la sortie du bloc, épuisé, Kurt se vit mettre un café dans la main avant d'être appelé pour une autre opération de sa spécialité. Mike l'assistait cette fois ci et il massa vite fait Kurt comme un boxer avant d'entrer sur le ring en voyant sa tête. L'opération suivante fut moins longue et aussi moins stressante et Kurt sortit enfin du bloc sur les coups de 17 heures. Il n'en pouvait plus, n'avait put manger qu'un sandwich vite fait et avait les méninges en compote. Il s'accorda une pause avec Mike dans le bureau pour discuter de leur opération en sirotant des cafés mérités.

Richard Jamet fit son entré à ce moment là. Leur boss les salua chaleureusement, Kurt et Mike étant deux de ses meilleurs médecins, et il entreprit d'organiser une petite réunion pour assigner une mission à ses médecins. Kurt et Mike se devaient de présenter un cours à la fac de New York dans trois jours devant un amphithéâtre d'une centaine d'étudiant et de peut être récupérer quelques élèves en stages à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas leur première conférence et Mike et Kurt acceptèrent avec joie. Il était toujours intéressant de se confronter aux étudiants plein de questions.

La réunion finit sur les coups de 19 heures et Mike s'éclipsa aussitôt pour rejoindre une fille avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Kurt lui souhaita bonne chance et se dirigea lui-même vers la chambre 206 bien décidé à finir avec Blaine ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de commencer.

Il poussa la porte avec entrain et ancra un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Cependant, il désenchanta presque aussitôt. Sur le lit, pas de trace de Blaine mais d'une vieille dame de probablement 80 ans, surprise et plutôt contente de voir le beau jeune homme lui offrir un si beau sourire.

« Ouh, êtes vous mon médecin ? Parce que je ne m'en plaindrais pas beau gosse. »

Kurt referma aussitôt la porte après avoir vu le sourire lubrique de la grand-mère. Mon dieu, êtes ce la mère de Sébastian ?

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle des infirmières et interpella Mercedes.

« Mercy, tu as vu Blaine par hasard ? »

« Oui mon chou, il est partit i peu près une demi heure avec ses amis, tu aurais du le voir, il sautillait de joie partout. »

Kurt déglutit légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

« Il … Il n'a rien laissé pour moi ? »

« Non, désolée mon chéri, qu'aurait du t'il te laisser ? »

« Rien. Salut Mercedes à demain. »

Kurt partit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose, il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Il avait eu l'impression que Blaine avait eu autant que lui envie d'aller plus loin mais vraisemblablement le bouclé n'était pas du même avis. Il ne l'avait pas attendu, n'avait pas laissé de numéro de téléphone ou un quelconque message et Kurt se sentait vraiment comme un con à ce moment là. Blaine lui avait fait espérer des choses alors qu'il se fichait du châtain.

Kurt n'avait même plus de larmes à laisser couler et il sortit tout bonnement de l'hôpital les mains dans les poches.

« Hey Kurtie, où est passé ton bouclé ? Es que ça veux dire que tu es libre ce soir si il n'est pas la ? Je viens d'acheter un livre sur le kamasoutra et crois moi j'ai plein d'idée. »

Kurt se retourna, blasé, pour défier Sébastian du regard. Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer à nouveau bouler mais il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue, du désappointement, du faux espoir qu'il avait eu avec Blaine, ou bien simplement de ses hormones qui avaient besoin de se réveiller mais il attrapa simplement Sébastian par la manche et le traina chez lui à 5 minutes à pieds.

Sébastian était bien trop surpris puis excité pour arrêter la manœuvre et lorsque Kurt ferma la porte sur eux deux une fois chez lui, il plaqua le châtain sur le panneau en bois.

« Ca Hummel, c'est l'un de tes meilleurs cadeaux. »

« Ferme là Séb, juste baise moi. »

Sébastian ne se fit pas prier avant que Kurt ne change soudainement d'avis et attrapa avidement les lèvres douces entres les siennes, s'appliquant à les sucer avidement.

Il attrapa dans le même temps Kurt dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre tout en passant ses mains sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Kurt répondit aux caresses, moins avidement, mais assez pour Sébastian. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le lit, toujours en s'embrassant et Sébastian n'attendit pas plus pour déboutonner la chemise bleue de son amant. Il plaçait des baisers tout le long du torse blanc et finement musclé, cherchant par la même occasion, une friction avec son bassin pour faire réagir Kurt.

Sébastian pouvait être un parfait connard mais il ne négligeait jamais le plaisir de son partenaire, aussi il s'appliqua à torturer les tétons dressés de Kurt de sa langue expert et fut satisfait en entendant enfin les premiers gémissements appréciateur de Kurt.

«Plus vite, je ne veux pas de long préliminaire. » Kurt tira sur les cheveux de son amant pour accentuer sa demande et débarrassa Sébastian de son tee-shirt rapidement. Il s'attaqua au pantalon du brun et le fit descendre tout aussi vite mais celui ci l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse toucher à son boxer.

Sébastian attrapa les jambes de Kurt pour le refaire basculer sur le dos et lui enleva également son pantalon en même temps que son boxer, exposant le membre viril et fièrement tendue de Kurt devant ses yeux avides.

« Putin Hummel, je savais qu'elle devait être belle mais tu m'épates là. »

Kurt ne répondit pas et donna un coup de hanche en avant pour faire comprendre à Sébastian son envie. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et enfourna le membre entièrement dans sa bouche sans pour autant pouvoir atteindre le bout tant il était imposant. Il s'attela passionnément à la tache, écoutant les gémissements de Kurt de plus en plus rapproché et ses mains triturant ses cheveux. Il était fière de lui faire autant plaisir.

Kurt se laissait aller, sans réfléchir aucunement à se qu'il faisait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait sexuellement parlant et il avait grandement besoin de se relâcher complètement. Il se surprit à imaginer des boucles brunes à la place des cheveux claires et raides de Sébastian et lança le lubrifiant à celui-ci pour oublier cette vision.

Le brun ouvrit le flacon rapidement et enduisit trois doigts, sa bouche toujours occupée sur le membre de Kurt qu'il suçait de la garde au gland en faisant habilement jouer sa langue.

Il entreprit de préparer Kurt avec un doigt. Celui-ci était inhabitué et gémit de douleur mais poussa Sébastian à continuer en bougeant son bassin sur le doigt intrus. Le brun avait du mal à ce retenir face à son magnifique amant crachant la luxure mais resta patient en enfonçant un deuxième doigt. Kurt gémit à nouveau et se concentra sur le plaisir procuré sur son sexe pour passer outre la douleur. Sébastian atteint enfin sa prostate et le plaisir total enveloppa alors Kurt qui se permit des grognements de satisfaction que Sébastian exploita à son aise.

« Viens toi, maintenant ! »

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt Kurt ! »

Kurt ne le laissa pas plus parlementer, il se redressa et saisit un préservatif qu'il ouvrit et qu'il déplia sur le sexe de Sébastian une fois libéré de son boxer. Il passa une ou deux fois sa main dessus pour l'enduire de lubrifiant, puis il poussa le brun sur le dos sur le matelas et le bloqua entre ses cuisses.

Il n'était pas du genre violent ou quoi au lit mais ce soir il avait besoin d'oublier. Sébastian le regarda, la luxure dans les yeux pendant que Kurt s'asseyait précautieusement sur la queue de celui-ci. La douleur le transperça alors qu'il faisait entièrement entrer le sexe de Sébastian en lui et Kurt retient une larme. Sébastian s'en rendit compte puisqu'il attrapa la hampe de Kurt et la caressa énergiquement pour faire passer la douleur. Rapidement, Kurt commença à bouger sur les hanches de Sébastian, s'empalant de plus en plus violement sur la queue de son amant, criant son plaisir sans retenu et se foutant royalement de celui de Sébastian qui ne restait pas en reste pour autant.

Entre la main sur son sexe et sa prostate stimulée à chaque coup de butoir, Kurt ne mit pas longtemps à venir sur le torse de Sébastian dans un cri plus puissant que les autres. Sébastian suivit presque aussitôt, toujours en caressant paresseusement le sexe à présent mou de Kurt. Celui-ci retira Sébastian de lui et se leva vers la salle de bain. Il se retourna avant d'entrer pour sourire timidement à Sébastian toujours allongé et redescendant doucement de son orgasme.

« Merci … Pour ça. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Hummel, je suis dispo quand tu veux pour un deuxième round. »

«Dans tes rêves Smith. »

Ils rirent tout les deux et Kurt entra enfin dans la douche. Sébastian se rhabilla et quitta l'appartement un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il ne c'était pas trompé sur Kurt, non seulement c'était un excellent coup mais en plus il avait un corps magnifique.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude, Kurt se remémora la soirée en tentant de ne pas paniquer et de se taper la tête contre la vitre pour sa bêtise. Il avait couché avec Sébastian sur un coup de blues et c'était vraiment stupide de sa part. Cependant, il se décida à ne pas trop se culpabiliser. Il détestait Sébastian par beaucoup d'aspect, mais celui-ci avait tout de même une humanité et il n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits.

Il rejoignit son lit sur cette pensée, son portable était saturé de message auquel il ne répondit pas pour s'endormir instantanément, les larmes aux yeux et à nouveau une image de Blaine dans la tête.

De Rachel- 18h

Alors comment c'est passé ta déclaration avec Blaine ?

18H36

Pas de réponse, tu dois être trop occupé.

19H14

Et ben, vous faites quoi à la fin. Kurt tu ne lui a tout de même pas sauté dessus dès le premier soir.

19H27

Non pas que cela me dérange je suis contente pour toi mais quand même.

20H33

Kurt Kurt Kurt !

22H40

Bon je vais me coucher, on dirait que tu passe une bonne nuit.

**Alors vous en dites quoi de cette fin hein ? **

**C'était plutôt inattendue, j'attend vos avis par review et sinon je remercie les nouveaux followers de l'histoire.**

**Bon et bien voila bisous.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey me voila pour un nouveau chapitre, ça avance ça avance déjà le chapitre 11 ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos favoris constant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voire que vous appréciez mon histoire et que vous continuez à la lire. Ca me donne vraiment envie de continuer.**

**Pour répondre aux reviews, oui je sais que Kurt et Sébastian était assez bizarre mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Vous verrez pourquoi …**

**Et oui le Klaine est bien de retour dans ce chapitre **

**Sinon, je suis entrain d'écrire une nouvelle fanfiction qui devrait vous plaire je pense parce qu'elle sort plutôt de l'ordinaire. Pour ce qui est de la CrissColfer dont j'avais parlé, je vais attendre d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant de la lancer.**

**Voila Enjoy ! **

Le réveil fut encore une fois difficile pour Kurt le lendemain, d'autant plus avec la douleur habituelle suivant l'acte sexuelle. Il y avait été tellement fort hier qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à marcher pendant au moins trois jours. Il se leva tout de même et se dirigea vers l'hôpital sans répondre aux messages de Rachel de la veille, n'en ayant pas la motivation.

Le service était plutôt calme ce matin là et Kurt avait presque réussit à se concentrer sur le cas d'un patient arrivé hier quand il passa devant la chambre 206 à présent vide de toute trace du passage de Blaine.

Ce sentiment jeta un froid dans le cœur de Kurt, c'était comme ci Blaine n'était jamais arrivé dans sa vie, il était entré et sortit de l'hôpital sans y laisser une trace ou une preuve de son passage, Kurt aurait presque pu croire qu'il l'avait rêvé. Il se redressa pourtant et partit rejoindre Mike qui travaillait sur un cas intéressant de fièvre jaune. La journée se passait anormalement vite sans qu'aucun événement ne vienne la perturber. Kurt avait agit en véritable automate, faisant ce qu'on lui disait et acquiesçant quand le regard d'un de ses amis se faisait insistant parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à une question lors de leurs discussions aux poses. Par chance, il n'avait pas croisé Sébastian aujourd'hui, ce dernier intervenant dans une université pour la journée. Kurt se rendit compte qu'il était 19 heures et que cela faisait par conséquent plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était assis face à une feuille, pour sa propre intervention à l'université, restée blanche. Il avait voulu préparer un fond de cours pour dans deux jours, mais visiblement son cerveau refusait de se concentrer sur ça maintenant et préférait faire apparaitre au fond de la rétine de Kurt des cheveux bouclés et un sourire étincelant. Secouant la tête amèrement, Kurt se décida à rentrer chez lui, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et de dormir pendant un siècle ou deux.

Il descendit au rez de chaussé et passa par l'accueil pour sortir de l'hôpital sans prêter la moindre attention à son entourage, lorsque son oreille capta une voix bien trop familière et plus énervée que ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Ecoutez, je sais bien que je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais je veux juste lui parler, ça n'a rien de médicale croyez moi je ne dérangerais pas les autres patients dans leur temps de rendez vous ! »

« Je vous le répète Monsieur, le docteur Hummel est très occupé en ce moment et son secteur est interdit au public. Vous devez trouvez un autre moyen de le contacter. »

« Donnez-moi son numéro alors ? »

« Blaine ! »

Blaine se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé, surpris. Son visage se transforma pourtant bien vite pour faire apparaitre un de ses sourire devenue signature tandis qu'il s'approchait de Kurt, le regard malicieux. Ce dernier était trop confus par la situation pour vraiment réagir, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce sourire, ces bouclettes et ce visage d'ange lui avait manqué.

« Oh Kurt, dieu sois loué, tu es inaccessible dans ton étage tu le savais ? »

Blaine avait l'air tout joyeux, comme ci rien ne c'était passé, comme ci il n'avait pas détruit le cœur de Kurt hier en s'échappant sans un mot.

« Blaine, que ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le brun regarda intensément le médecin et se rendit compte du malaise de ce dernier, il l'attrapa donc par la manche et le tira au dehors pour pouvoir lui parler plus discrètement.

« Je … Je suis venu parce que tu m'avais manqué, et je sais c'est bête parce que ça ne fait qu'un jour mais je voulais vraiment t'inviter à manger ou, tu sais, juste boire un verre … Ou deux. »

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'à nouveau trouver Blaine adorable dans sa position de chien battue timide. Il avait envie de dire oui, mais son cœur ne voulait pas encore s'exposer rudement au sentiment de l'amour.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite hier ? »

Blaine sembla perturbé par la question, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre.

« Je … Je voulais vraiment te voir hier pour te dire au revoir mais, mon frère est passé me chercher et je ne savais pas qu'il était à New York. Il m'a littéralement kidnappé crois moi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre puis je me suis dit que je pourrais passer aujourd'hui pour te parler. Excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé. »

Kurt se sentit à nouveau stupide face à cette révélation. Il avait sauté directement sur Sébastian sans savoir vraiment la raison du départ précipité de Blaine. A cet instant, il se détestait lui-même pour avoir été si faible.

Blaine attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas, alors il sortit de derrière son dos un bouquet de fleurs en plutôt mauvaise état et sourit à Kurt honteux.

« Je les ai achetée en sortant de l'école mais … Une dame s'est assise dessus dans le métro et puis c'était l'heure de pointe alors euh … »

Blaine n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kurt l'avait emporté dans un câlin, lui murmurant à l'oreille un sincère merci.

L'étreinte se fit réparatrice pour les deux cœurs abimés du châtain et du bouclé et ne fut stoppée que quelques minutes plus tard. Kurt se détacha à regret de son partenaire et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Alors, où veux tu aller manger ? »

Blaine fut surpris que Kurt accepte mais ne le laissa pas changer d'avis, il lui attrapa aussitôt la main et armé d'un énorme sourire, il le traina vers le boulevard en commençant ses habituelles babillages que Kurt adorait écouter.

« Je connais un très bon restaurant pas très loin d'ici tu vas adorer, enfin je ne connais pas trop tes gouts alimentaire, même pas du tout, mais tout le monde aime les restaurants italiens. Tu n'es pas allergique aux pates dis moi ? Ou bien au fromage ? Parce qu'ils n'ont que ça ! Mais tu dois probablement le savoir. Italien, ça te va ? »

« Oui Blaine, calme toi tu vas me faire un arrêt cardiaque, italien c'est parfait. » Kurt le suivait tant bien que mal, un sourire également sur ses lèvres en pensant à leurs deux mains accrochées qui allaient tellement bien ensemble.

« Et bien si je fais un arrêt cardiaque, on va avoir besoin d'un médecin. »

« Blaine je suis médecin ! »

« C'est vrai, es que les arrêts cardiaque nécessite du bouche à bouche ? »

Blaine s'était arrêté de marcher et avait tourné face à Kurt pour lui poser sa question, les yeux emplies à ce moment de malice. Le médecin dut déglutir avant de répondre, tant leurs deux corps étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Le monde affluant dans la rue ne les dérangeant même plus tandis qu'ils s'enfermaient à nouveau dans leur bulle.

« Et bien, seulement chez certains patients. »

Le silence qui suivit la réponse fut confortable pour les deux hommes bien trop occupé à se regarder droit dans les yeux pour parler. Blaine entama le premier la distance qui les séparaient avant que Kurt ne finisse par rejoindre les lèvres bien trop appétissante du bouclé. Leur souffle se rencontra avant que tout leur monde ne se retrouve soudainement chamboulé. C'était juste un effleurement de leurs lèvres mais il s'y passait une sorte de souffle invisible et dévastateur qui les fit chavirer tout les deux. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentit cette décharge dans tout leur être jusqu'à ce que Blaine approfondisse le baiser en mouvant ses lèvres douces contre celle sucrées de Kurt qui y répondit aussitôt. Après un certains temps, un coup de klaxon proche d'eux les ramena à la réalité et ils se séparèrent tout en restant très proche l'un de l'autre, les pensées encore sans dessus dessous.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de pouvoir faire ça. »

Blaine rougit à la déclaration de Kurt et se pencha pour lui déposer un autre baiser plus rapide avant de lui attraper la main pour continuer à marcher vers le restaurant.

« Je le sais bien c'était pareil pour moi. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant et prirent une table isolée pour être tranquille. Le diner se passa parfaitement bien entre discussions, rires et légères caresses sur la main de l'autre. Kurt ne se souciait pas encore de ce que son cœur pourrait à nouveau endurer, tout cela était trop bon pour qu'il stoppe quoi que ce soit, la main de Blaine fermement accrochées à la sienne le gardant sur terre et le rassurant sur le futur.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant deux heures plus tard, Blaine ayant cours le lendemain tôt, Kurt raccompagna le plus jeune jusqu'à chez lui, main dans la main, ils arrivèrent face à un bâtiment plutôt en mauvaise état et visiblement visité que par des étudiants.

« Kurt c'était vraiment une soirée géniale et, je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner ton numéro parce que la dame de l'accueil de l'hôpital n'a pas vraiment était coopérative avec ça. »

Kurt rit et tandis la main pour prendre le portable de Blaine et y rentrer son numéro rapidement.

« Appelle moi vite, j'ai adoré la soirée moi aussi. »

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau pour une série de baisers chastes, déjà accrocs l'un l'autre à leur lèvres réunies, quand une voix provenant des fenêtres du dessus les sépara.

« Dis donc Anderson, vas falloir que tu me raconte tout en détaille là ! Et je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus que ça mais on a un exposé à finir pour demain 8 heures tu te souviens ? »

Kurt et Blaine levèrent la tête en même temps pour apercevoir un beau blond penché au trois quart par une petite fenêtre d'où sortait de la lumière. Blaine secoua la tête et repris la main de Kurt.

« Excuse moi c'est … »

« Ton meilleur ami Sam ! Tu avais raison, il est plutôt beau. »

« Hey, doucement je vais être jaloux. »

« Crois moi, tu n'as absolument rien à lui envier. »

Ils se sourient à nouveau et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Blaine ne rentre chez lui après un autre rappel de Sam. Kurt repartit vers sa maison, un sourire serein sur le visage, il se sentait parfaitement bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps et n'avait qu'une seule hâte, revoir Blaine le plus vite possible. Il appela Rachel sur le trajet du retour pour lui raconter sa soirée romantique qu'elle commenta joyeusement en lui répétant qu'elle était fière de lui.

Arrivé chez lui, il se prépara rapidement à se coucher et des qu'il fut allongé son portable sonna pour faire apparaitre un message d'un numéro inconnu.

De ?- 23H02

Hey, Sam m'a enfin laissé tranquille pour la soirée, j'espère que tu n'es pas encore endormi parce que je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit avant .

Kurt sourit et tapa une réponse après avoir enregistre le numéro.

Pour Blaine- 23H06

Bonne nuit à toi aussi Blaine

**ALORS ! Ils se sont retrouvés mais je ne garantie rien pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore si il y aura une fin heureuse parce que les drames vont arriver rapidement.**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à la semaine prochaine et reviews à volonté d'ici la !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey nouveau chapitre !**

**Ce n'est pas le meilleur mais il était nécessaire pour la suite, il s'agit enfaite d'une transition dont vous allez comprendre l'utilité dans le prochain chapitre qui sera bien plus intéressant niveau Klaine.**

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos following et vos reviews (on est presque à 40 on peut le faire )**

**Enjoy**

La nuit que venait de passer Kurt était probablement la meilleure depuis longtemps, il avait rêvé de Blaine dans divers situation dont quelques unes qui lui avait value un beau problème au niveau du pantalon qu'il du faire disparaitre avec une bonne douche froide.

Il prit son petit déjeuner et se prépara joyeusement, son portable ne cessant de vibrer sous les SMS plus ou moins farfelus que Blaine lui envoyait et auquel il répondait de la plus guimauve des façons. Cet homme le rendait complètement mielleux.

Il parvint à atteindre l'hôpital et fut immédiatement accueillit par celui qu'il aurait préfère ne pas voir. Sébastian lui adressa un sourire des plus lubriques quand il l'aperçut et vint directement dans sa direction, un café à la main.

« Salut mon beau Hummel, tu m'as manqué hier, j'ai pensé à ton beau petit cul toute la journée. »

« J'espère que tu as une bonne image en tête parce que tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir. »

« Ne fais pas la pucelle Hummel, d'ici deux jours tu replongeras dans les bras du grand Sébastian Smith. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en plaçant son poing solennellement contre son cœur et Kurt se contenta de le contourner pour s'éloigner de lui, l'esprit trop préoccupé par un certain brun pour même répondre à Sébastian.

La journée passa très rapidement, Kurt n'avait plus était aussi souriant depuis longtemps, probablement parce que Blaine passait son temps à lui envoyer des messages, tantôt pour lui dire qu'il venait de croiser un pigeon ou pour lui dire que le ciel avait aujourd'hui un aussi beau bleu que celui de ses yeux. Même les remarques plus que déplacées de Sébastian ne lui faisait rien et il prit plaisir à préparer son intervention du lendemain avec Mike avec qui il passa un bon moment à rire comme avant pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Quand vint le soir, Kurt fut surprit par Rachel qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'hôpital, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle et la pris dans ses bras, toujours étonné de la présence de la jeune femme ici alors qu'elle détestait les hôpitaux.

« Hey Rachel, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire de Finn et j'étais persuadé que tu serais entrain de tout préparer toute la journée. Es que tout vas bien ? »

« Hey bien ça va très bien, et je suis venu te trainer de force jusqu'à l'appartement pour que tu passe la soirée avec nous, Finn sera très heureux de te voir. Tout le monde sera là et ils seront tous content de te voir, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu à nos rassemblements. »

Kurt n'hésita pas longtemps, il avait décidé de revivre enfin et de se laisser un peu à s'amuser, aussi il se dit qu'il pourrait profiter de cette soirée pleinement.

« Ok, je suis de la partie. »

« Super, j'avais prévu tout un discours et même une chanson pour te convaincre mais le plan A à marché. Tiens, elles sont pour toi, la dame de l'accueil me les a confiées. »

Kurt la regarda étonné mais pris tout de même le magnifique bouquet dans ses bras. Il chercha une carte mais n'en trouva pas et lança à Rachel un regard soupçonneux.

« On dirait que ta soirée avec Blaine lui a autant plu qu'à toi. »

« Tu pense qu'elles sont de Blaine ? »

« Qui d'autres ? » L'interrogea Rachel d'un regard étonnée, ceux à quoi Kurt se garda bien de répondre Sébastian puisque son amie ne savait pas les déboires du châtain avec son collègue. Elle, ainsi que tout les autres ne le sauraient d'ailleurs jamais.

Ils prirent la direction de la grande rue afin d'arrêter un taxi pour qu'ils puissent se rendre chez Rachel. Ils parlèrent sur le chemin de banalités sur Finn et son nouveau travail et Rachel ne mit pas longtemps à voire que Kurt évitait de s'épancher sur le sujet Blaine.

« Tu me le présenteras que je puisse le mettre en garde si il te fait du mal ? »

« De qui parles tu ? »

« De ton petit Blaine bien sur, je ne l'ai jamais vu moi ! Mercedes me l'a décrit comme absolument mignon et sexy mais je préfère m'en faire une idée tu vois. Même si je ne doute pas de tes goûts en matière de mecs vu que tu as était un temps attiré par Finn. »

« Rachel ! C'est horrible de me rappeler ça alors qu'il est maintenant mon frère, et puis j'étais super jeune c'était il a genre six siècle ! Et pour ta gouverne Blaine et moi nous nous sommes seulement embrassé hier, je ne vais certainement pas le traumatiser en te le présentant dès maintenant. Peut être plus tard si nous avons un peu évolué dans notre relation. »

« Mais Mercedes a …. »

« Mercedes était son infirmière ! »

« Mmmmmh, ce n'est quand même pas juste. »

Kurt se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, toute fois amusé par sa meilleure amie, Rachel demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter pour sortir acheter un gâteau à son mari mais Kurt préféra rester dans la voiture. Cependant il n'eu pas le temps de s'ennuyer car son portable sonna, affichant le numéro de Blaine, d'abord surpris, il décrocha finalement et sourit à l'instant où la douce voix du bouclé atteint ses oreilles.

« Hey Kurt, comment as-tu trouvé les fleurs ? »

« Elles sont magnifiques Blaine, merci beaucoup. »

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre vue que je ne connais pas encore tes gouts bien que je compte bien y remédier rapidement alors la fleuriste m'a conseillé de choisir des roses. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu aurais pu m'envoyer des pommes de terres que j'aurais gardé un sourire béta en voyant ton cadeau. »

« C'est bon à savoir Hummel, Blaine se mit à rire dans le combiné et Kurt sourit un peu plus à l'entente de ce son qu'il chérissait, Dis moi es que par hasard tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Oui Blaine je suis désolé mais c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère ce soir et ma meilleure amie m'a littéralement kidnappé pour que j'y assiste, elle s'entendrait bien avec ton frère. »

« Oh zut, et demain ? Je ne veux pas paraitre insistant hein ! C'est juste que je veux vraiment te voir. Enfin c'est cool pour ton frère, tu vas bien t'amuser ce soir.»

« Moi aussi Blaine, j'ai vraiment envie de te voir. Il avait dit ça d'une petite voix, sans trop oser le penser encore, mais demain je fais une intervention dans une école de médecine le matin, par contre je serais probablement de retour à l'hôpital l'après midi et je pourrais demander à Maggie de te laisser passer cette fois. »

« Oui ça pourrait être pratique, en tout cas elle fait très bien son travail. »

Ils rirent à la remarque et Kurt remarqua en levant les yeux que Rachel venait d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et s'engouffrait dans le taxi, lui demandant des yeux qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ecoute, on voit ça plus tard je dois te laisser maintenant. »

« Ok pas de problème, à plus tard alors. Bisous. »

« Bisous à toi aussi. »

Il raccrocha ensuite et comme il s'y attendait Rachel n'attendit pas une minute avant de poser sa question.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Si je dis Blaine tu vas me poser un tas de question ? »

« Probablement. »

« Alors ce n'était pas Blaine. »

Bien entendu, Kurt dut reporter sa conversation à sa meilleure amie plus que excitée et encore plus déterminée à rencontrer le bouclé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Rachel et préparèrent le repas en attendant le retour de Finn qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils passèrent une soirée des plus agréables, rejoints plus tard par Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Mike et Tina. Tous ses amis furent heureux et soulagés de voire Kurt reprendre du poil de la bête et s'ouvrir à nouveau à eux.

La soirée passa trop rapidement au gout de Kurt et tous se promir de refaire ça plus souvent. En se couchant ce soir là, Kurt fut étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de message de Blaine. Il lui en envoya un pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit pendant qu'il se préparait à se coucher mais lorsqu'il éteignit la lumière il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse et pensa donc qu'il devait déjà dormir.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone de Kurt restait sans nouveau message mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Blaine avait peut être la journée de libre et faisait la grasse matinée, où avait-il perdu son chargeur ?

Il refusa de se replonger dans le cafard pour une simple histoire de message, de toute façon, le bouclé devait venir le voir cette après midi et ils pourraient parler à ce moment là.

Il arriva à l'université en même temps que Mike et ils purent discuter un peu avant de commencer leur intervention. Kurt sirotait tranquillement son café quand la question de Mike lui fit cracher sa bouché sur un passant qui lui adressa un regard noir.

« Sébastian m'a parlé de toi hier. Dis-moi que ce qu'il dit est faux ? »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Que, je cite, « il n'avait jamais vue un aussi beau cul que le tien quand il avait reçu plusieurs fessés. » Comment peut-il savoir cela ? »

« Aucune idée, déglutit Kurt le regard fuyant, tu sais comment est Sébastian, toujours la langue trop pendante. »

« Hum hum. »

Kurt se promit d'aller dire deux mots à Sébastian cette après midi quand il le verrait pendant que les deux médecins se dirigeait vers la salle de cours pour arriver dans un amphithéâtre remplis.

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent très agréable pour les deux hommes qui répondaient volontiers aux questions et discutaient avec les étudiants sur des idées de procédés médicaux très intéressant. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, Kurt ne tenait plus en place et se sentait comme un adolescent tant il était excités par la venu prochaine de Blaine. Il se retient de chanter dans la voiture de Mike pour ne pas alarmer ce dernier et de sautiller dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en arrivant à destination.

Il déchanta pourtant bien vite quand il vit la montagne d'opération qu'il devait effectuer dans le reste de la journée et se mit immédiatement au travail après avoir une nouvelle fois regarder son portable pour tomber sur un menu sans message. Mercedes dut supporter ses bonds de huit mètres quand il recevait un message qui n'était pourtant jamais de Blaine. Plus la journée avançait et plus Kurt ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans les couloirs ou même de descendre à l'accueil dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais Blaine ne vint pas, ni ne lui envoya un quelconque signe de vie ce qui finit par inquiéter plus que de raison Kurt qui avait déjà essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois en vain.

Kurt se tortura plusieurs minutes pour savoir si il devait aller sonner chez le bouclé mais il se ravisa, il ne voulait pas passer pour un gars insistant.

Il rentra chez lui, un peu perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses émotions de la journée. Ne pas voire Blaine et de surcroit n'avoir aucune nouvelles de lui l'avait un peu plus abattue que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Pourtant, il était presque sur que Blaine avait également ressentit ce sentiment fort qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

Où bien avait t'il trouvait mieux ailleurs ?

**Et voila pour ce chapitre, comme je l'ai prévenu au précédent chapitre ça ne sera pas forcément une fin heureuse mais rassuraient vous, il y a encore au moins 10 chapitres voire plus avant la fin donc …. Il y aura du temps pour plein de Klaine encore.**

**A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !**


End file.
